Look the other way
by Insideitall
Summary: Jasper likes Bella from the start, will Edward win her over first?
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea whats happening with the POV but I hope it works.

* thoughts

' talking

Jasper and Edward sat at their table opposite Rose and Emmett. Across the room they could hear the entire populous of their school talking about the new student. Edward looked up as she walked in and saw her join one of the tables, he silently rolled his eyes as almost every male brain within five metres of her began fantasizing about her. Jasper frowned slightly and looked up as a wave of lust washed through the room and saw her blush at the attention she was getting. They didn't need to ask about her because they had heard the students talking about her all day, her name was Isabella.

Edward barely made it through his class with her before he fled to Denali. He was going to stay with Alice who had moved there a year ago after deciding that she was in love with Tanya. The next day Jasper saw her looking over at their table all through lunch and he could feel the confusion coming off her from halfway across the room. From what Edward had told him she probably thought he was insane, he knew that he had to find a way to make her forget about it so that she didn't ask to many questions. He asked Emmett who looked up at her and then shrugged. 'It's not like she's going to see him again, she'll get over it.' Jasper gritted his teeth and looked back out the window at the rain.

After lunch I took the long way to my class so that I would be able to bump into Isabella, I wasn't to sure if it was a good idea with my control issues but I knew that I had to do something. I waited until she was halfway to her classroom before I walked at a slow human pace so that I could 'bump' into her and talk to her but I didn't have to because before I got to her she tripped over nothing in particular and scattered her books everywhere. I couldn't help the smirk that flashed across my face as I picked up one of her books and held my breath. I held the book out to her and I felt the wave of frustration come off her as she took it from me. She thanked me and then looked up and froze. It was a natural human reaction to her proximity to me, she blushed and I felt the heat coming off her cheeks as her embarrassment filled the space between us. I gave her a small smile that seemed to make humans feel more comfortable around me and sent a wave of calm in her direction. She stared at me for a moment before I remembered she had no idea who I was so I remembered my manners. 'Hi, I'm Jasper Hale.'

Isabella just stared at me and I could hear her heart rate increase. 'Oh.'

I was pretty sure that most humans would have either fled or attempted curtesies by now so I tried smiling again in my best non threatening way.

Isabella blushed again and her heart rate jumped even higher. 'Oh.'

I waited another moment to see if she would say anything else but she just stared at me. 'You must be Isabella?'

She blinked and I felt a wave of annoyance from her. 'It's Bella, no one calls me Isabella.'

I nodded. 'It is nice to meet you then_ Bella_. I think your in my brothers class.' I nodded in the direction of the classroom.

Bella frowned and the confusion and annoyance that came off her almost made me flinch. 'Oh, Edward isn't it?'

I nodded and remembered that I had to blink. 'He's not here today though, he got sick yesterday. Some bug that's going around.' I could almost laugh at the idea of one of my family getting sick. The annoyance coming from her stopped and I sighed in relief. 'I'll see you around then.' I turned and walked to my class at the most human speed I could manage.

The next day Bella was staring at my table again and I heard her friends talking about my family but it wasn't anything I hadn't heard before so I stopped listening. It wasn't until after school that I noticed Bella again. She was trying to unlock her truck but she kept dropping her keys and the embarrassment that she was giving off made me feel just as bashful as her. She ducked her head and her hair fell over her face hiding her blush. Just then the wind blew in my direction and I almost choked on her scent. Under the smell of her strawberry shampoo was one of the most enticing scents I had ever smelt and it was normally hard for me to even differentiate between the humans. Emmett noticed my body tense immediately and shoved me into the car before I could react. As soon as we got home Emmett and I went hunting and we didn't get back until dawn.

Almost a week later Edward came home and I'd never seen Esme move so fast to hug him. He and I went out hunting all day Sunday so that he would be able to control himself somewhat at school the next day and it never hurt my self control to hunt before being faced with all those humans. Especially since I now knew that Bella smelt so good. Edward was quiet but I could feel the turmoil in him as he fought with his decision to go back to school.

Come Monday lunch time it was snowing and all the excitement and joy from the students flooded me and I couldn't help but spread it around to the rest of my family. We were all laughing and covered in snow. I looked up once when Edward was giving off a lot of confusion and followed his gaze to Bella who had her head on her arms on the table. Edward watched her for a minuet before joining in the conversation again just before the end of lunch.

At the end of the day when we all met at Edwards car he was so proud of himself and yet the thirst was almost so crippling that I stopped breathing and couldn't move for a moment before I reigned in my self control. I watched Edward and suddenly he was distracted and I looked over to see he was watching Bella in her truck feeling quite satisfied that she was out of the rain. She tried to pull out and almost hit a smaller car before slamming her breaks on. I grinned, it was Stevenson's car and his father owned a car dealership out of town. I muttered under my breath so that only Edward could hear me. 'He'd proberly be grateful if she destroyed that rusty heap.' Edward laughed as Bella drove off and we climbed in and sped home to go hunting again.

Early after dawn Edward and I got back to the house and I headed to my room and settled by the window with my guitar to pass some time before school. After the better part of a century with Carlisle I could play quite well and any song that I didn't know I could learn almost instantly. A century of practice will do that though. I've a few compositions that I played for Esme when she requested them but I haven't had inspiration enough lately to write anything new and it had been months since I had even touched the guitar. It was easy enough to slip back into the playing and I almost forgot what I was doing while my mind wandered off. Before I knew it was time for school again and I changed quickly and was down stairs waiting for Edward with the others. It had snowed in the earlier hours and everywhere white blanketed the normally lush surroundings of Forks. We got to school early and we all stayed by the car with nothing else to do until classes started. I knew Bella was coming before Edward looked up at the sound of her truck because I could feel her nervousness. When she arrived I could see it was because of the ice on the road but she was managing it fine. Edward was watching her carefully until she got out of the truck and then he started talking quietly to Rose. I was the first alerted to the oncoming disaster by the incredible panic from the driver of the dark van as he lost control. I swore a little louder than necessary and Edward's head snapped in my direction and he followed my thoughts to stare at Bella who was frozen in the line of collision. The next thing I knew Edward was running. He moved so fast that the humans didn't even see him. He was beside Bella a moment before the impact and I saw his hands shoot out protectively just before the screeching of the crash echoed around the suddenly still parking lot. Panic flooded the whole school populace and I froze as I tried to control my emotions enough to not make it worse by spreading it with my powers. By the time Edward and Bella were dragged safe from the wreckage Rose was beyond pissed off that Edward had risked us for a human and Emmett was shocked for the same reason. I was just glad that she was alright. I cursed that I hadn't been able to shake off the stupid humans panic in order to help Bella at all and found that I was surprised by my desire to protect her.

Edward was back at school by lunch time and told us that Carlisle was taking care of everything, I knew that there would be a family meeting later to discuss what was to happen now that we could be exposed. I could tell that Edward was expecting trouble and I wondered what the others were thinking.

After much yelling and accusing when we got home we decided too keep an eye on Bella but nothing more was to be done. After we all went our separate ways Edward came to my room and sat next to me by the window.

He watched me quietly for a while trying to find my thoughts but while I played my music I didn't think and he always had more trouble hearing me than anyone else, except for Bella. When I finished the song I looked over at him. 'What is it that your looking for Edward?'

He looked away and I felt his mild embarrassment at being caught snooping. 'I expected more opposition from you in there.'

I nodded and played a few cords aimlessly. 'I'm glad she's ok, I feel like an idiot not being any help at all.'

He shrugged and stood up. 'You helped, I might not have seen in time if you hadn't.' And he left.

The rest of the week Bella was a big star and everyone wanted to talk to her. As usual people avoided my family and we went about our routine as normal as possible. I could feel Bella's curiosity growing every day as she sat across the room thinking and wondering. There was no way that she didn't know that we were different now.

Edward flat out avoided her even in class and I could feel her hurt and anger as well. After a few days she was resigned and annoyed but she stayed true to her word and never told anyone about us. Edward was relieved that she was giving up but it was obvious that a part of him didn't want her to, he liked her. We normally didn't make friends with the humans and I wondered why he wanted to now.

After two weeks of being ignored I saw Bella on my way out of class early and she had fallen down some stairs and was sitting every still. I froze for a moment wondering what to do, I didn't like to get to close to humans and even talking to them meant that I had to breathe near them and taste their scent. She was barely moving so my worry over rode my reservations and I hurried at a human pace to her side and knelt in front of her. 'Bella? Bella are you alright?'

She looked up at me and blushed. 'Oh, Jasper. I fell.'

I quickly ran my eyes over her checking for injuries but she looked ok. 'What happened?'

I didn't think she could blush any more but she proved me wrong as she ducked her head to hide behind her hair again. 'This sort of thing happens to me a lot, I'm just clumsy… I think I twisted my ankle.'

I had noticed that she seemed to fall a lot, it was cute the way she had almost no natural equilibrium at all. I grinned at my thoughts and she looked up at me and blushed again. I reached out slowly to check her ankle wasn't broken and she didn't even flinch when my cold hands accidentally brushed her bare skin. It was ok but my self control was slipping just from feeling the warmth of her skin. I forced down the dark desires burning my throat and gathered her books in one arm and stood offering her my hand without thinking. She took it and I gently pulled her to her feet. The cold of my hand didn't seem to faze her but her eyes got a little wider and I fought back a growl.

She was curious and I could feel the pain her ankle was giving her now that she was standing and I focused on it to try to clear my head. I helped her shuffle over to a bench and sat her on it and took a few steps back to get some fresh air. Her eyes were watching my every move and I struggled to repress the predator fighting my every move.

Bella shifted her weight to pull her coat tighter to her. 'Your all the same aren't you?'

I watched her warily and raised my eyebrows. I knew she knew I knew she knew I knew what she was saying so I shrugged. I put on an air of vagueness and looked away. 'I am positive I have no idea what your talking about Miss Swan.' I could feel the happiness bubble from her a moment before she laughed quietly and I looked down at her. I am positive that if my heart was beating it would have stopped. She was smiling and I had never seen a more beautiful thing in my whole existence. I completely forgot about her blood and killing her and for a moment I couldn't bring myself to function. I could hear students getting ready for the bell to ring so I put Bella's books beside her, threw her the grin I couldn't hold in and ran off as fast as I could. I could hear her heart racing as the bell rang and I leant against Edwards car waiting for the others.

Edward was the first to the car and he stared at me in shock. 'What happened?'

I ignored the accusing tone and raised my eyebrows. Her scent on my jacket was obvious. *_She fell… again._* He rolled his eyes and got in the car looking at me warily. Emmett and Rose gave me similar looks and immediately checked my eyes. I was more than slightly tempted to mess with their emotions just to annoy them for looking at me like that. Everyone always expected me to be the first to slip. The ride home was silent and tense and I went straight to my room to find my guitar so that I could distract myself from the accusing feelings coming from all over the house.

Come morning I had burnt the jacket that I wore yesterday because the scent of Bella was driving me nuts while I could feel how thirsty the rest of my family was. I grabbed a new jacket and headed down to the car. Edward looked at me warily and I could feel his doubt in me. I glared at him. *_I'm fine Edward, stop looking at me like I have three heads._* I could still feel his scepticism but got in the car and ignored him. When we arrived at the school he headed off to class but I took my time so that I could see Bella arrive. She climbed out of the truck and walked towards her first class, she favoured her right foot but otherwise looked fine. I pushed away the mutterings in the back of my head about weak prey and held my breath as a group of giggling girls walked past me. I glanced up at Bella again and she was looking at me. I felt myself smile at her and didn't remember deciding to. She smiled back and my smile widened reflexively and I knew that she knew I was checking to see that she was ok. I glanced towards the classrooms and slipped between a group of boys and someone feeling overly anxious and headed to class.

At lunch I could feel her eyes on our table a few times but never looked in her direction. Edwards inner turmoil was beginning to bug me. He was so curious about Bella but he also wanted to taste her so badly. Edward threw a look in my direction but I knew that he couldn't hear what I was thinking because I was an expert at blocking my mind when I wanted to.

After school I was headed towards the car when I felt Bella's anxious nervousness. If I knew the person it was easier to distinguish them from others so I was sure it was her. She was hovering at the edge of the building near the car park looking around for someone. I saw her eyes linger on Rose by the car and wondered if she was looking for Edward and if he had finally started talking to her again. As I walked past she called out to me quietly and I turned to look at her as I stopped before I realised that maybe a human might not have heard her call. She blushed and ducked her head as she came closer. 'Hi Jasper.'

I smiled as friendly as I could and her eyes went blank. A little 'Oh' sound escaped her and her heart rate increased. It was normal for a human to feel fear in proximity to my kind so I wasn't surprised until I noticed that she didn't have any fear of me. 'Hi Bella.'

She shook her head slightly and blinked before she blurted out. 'Thanks.' She blushed crimson and looked at her feet. 'I mean for yesterday.'

I nodded and smiled again only to see her eyes go blank again. I laughed quietly. 'Not a problem Bella.' I waved vaguely in goodbye and she blinked after me as I walked off to join Rose and Emmett who had watched our little interaction. When I got to the car they were both still watching her from the corners of their eyes. I couldn't help but grin again as I muttered for their ears only. 'She is one very odd human.' They looked at me and Emmett chuckled and watched her getting into her truck.

It was the same for the rest of the week. At some stage in the day I would, sometimes on purpose, run into Bella and we would talk for five minuets before class or at the end of the day. I knew that Edward had noticed that we spoke sometimes and it annoyed him. We usually spoke about generic stuff like how she hated the cold and the rain, plans for the weekend, what classes she could be expecting next year. She asked why Edward ignored her one day and I just shrugged and told her it was just a choice he made. Occasionally she would ask a semi veiled question trying to find out more about my family. After the first few times I couldn't help but grin at her curiosity and I would give her some vague answer giving nothing away. Inevitably she would blush or laugh or both and I found myself trying to get her too more often.

Sitting at home one day thinking about ways to make Bella laugh I realised that I really liked her. I almost broke my guitar in two in shock. I was quickly becoming addicted to her laughter and her smile, her blush and the adorable way she could trip or fall over nothing at all. She wasn't just any girl, she was a human girl. I put my guitar down carefully and was outside and into the forest in a moment. I couldn't even begin to think sensibly about what was happening to me, it was ridiculous to even think about. I ran deep into the forest out of hearing distance from Edward and collapsed under a tree.

Bella, beautiful Bella. I was falling for her, for a human. I quiet possibly might have lost my mind. It was only just more than a year ago that Alice left me. After the most part of a century together we had grown apart so it hadn't taken to long for me to get over it. And now I was falling again, for a human! It just kept coming back to that point. I spent most of the night under the tree thinking about Bella and muttering about humans. I berley made it back to the house in time for school in the morning. Rose was praising the day for being a Friday all the way to school until we got out of the car.

I looked around and saw Bella getting out of her truck and almost fall trying to avoid a puddle. I grinned and looked up following the others towards the class buildings. I was almost afraid and yet eager to talk to her today. Now that I knew I was falling for her I wondered if it would change anything. I seriously doubted that she had any thoughts about me beyond her curiosity about my family. That thought hurt and I tried to pay attention to the class so that I didn't linger on it.

After lunch I lingered around the path towards Bella's next class and wasn't disappointed when she appeared a few minuets latter. She quickly fell into step beside me and I couldn't smother a grin. 'Hey Bella.'

She blushed as she peeked at me out of the corner of her eye. 'Hey Jasper.'

I glanced up at the sky. 'It's going to be good weather next week, you might actually see some sun.' I felt her mood lighten considerably as she looked up at the dark skies sceptically. I looked back at the caff to hear laugher and Bella stumbled loosing her balance. I automatically reached out to steady her and my hand lingered on her arm until I was sure she wasn't going to fall.

Bella blushed scarlet and looked up at me. Her mumbled 'thanks' giving me reason enough to smile again and her eyes lost focus. I could feel her happiness and trepidation and was curious. 'What are you thinking about?'

Bella blinked at me for a moment before she looked away. 'We're starting base ball in gym today.'

Her unease grew and I raised my eyebrows in question. We'd stopped by a bench near her class while others cued further away by the door waiting for the teacher to arrive. Bella sat on the bench and sighed, growing embarrassment making her hesitate. 'I don't do so well when it comes to sports. Just the idea of a swinging bat and then throwing it kinda seems dangerous to me. Then there's the running.'

I couldn't help but grin at the idea of Bella's clumsiness and a bat. I had no doubt that it could be lethal. 'So what are you going to do?'

She sighed and glanced up at me turning even redder. 'My teacher suggested that maybe I wasn't feeling so well for the next few lessons. I think I'm just going to ditch.'

I could feel her appreciation for the idea and it gave me an idea. 'Well I really don't need to be in class then so if you wanted we could hang out?' Bella grinned and an hour latter we were sitting on the bonnet of Edwards car.

Reviews are good for your Karma and fast updates!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for Reviews, this is my first story so thank you for the support! Keep them coming.

Bella was looking up at the sky balanced carefully so that so she didn't fall backwards off the side of the car. I was watching her silently trying to figure out what was going through her head. I could feel her curiosity strongest but the range of other emotions was hard to keep track of. Suddenly she blushed and looked over at me and I couldn't help grinning. 'What's going through your head right now?'

Bella ducked her head to hide behind her hair again. 'I'm trying to figure you out Jasper Hale, you and your brother.'

I heard her heat rate increase and felt the heat from her cheeks. 'Has Edward started talking to you again yet?' I was glad that I could easily distract her from trying to figure us out.

A frown crossed her face and she glanced towards the buildings. 'No, he acts like I've got the plague. He regrets… the whole car thing. I don't know why he even bothered.'

I raised my eyebrows, the wave of anger and sadness the she was giving off stung. 'He doesn't regret it Bella. You shouldn't think like that.'

Bella raised her eyebrows and looked up at me and I realised that I'd given away that I knew more than she did. 'What did he say? Why does he hate me so much if its not because of the… car thing.'

I could tell that she wasn't sure if she was allowed to talk to me about Edward saving her without breaking her promise. I smiled and sent a wave of calm to her. 'He didn't say anything.' I grinned at her and she looked slightly dazed. 'The car thing has nothing to do with it, its just hard for us… him to be around you. It's nothing to do with anything you can help.'

Bella was quiet for a minuet going over what I'd said. I felt her curiosity rise. When she spoke she was cautious not wanting me to close off and be vague again. 'It's hard for you to be around me?'

I could see her holding her breath and a wave of cautiousness and anticipation came from her. I couldn't help but grin. I looked her right in the eye in my best non threatening way and let my voice sound a little cocky. 'I think I'm doing pretty well.'

I could tell that my attempt to brush over the topic was noticed and she wasn't fooled. I felt her concern for me and leaned back against the windshield listening to her heart beat and forcing myself to stay calm. Even from across the school I could feel my siblings thirst. Bella was watching me and I knew that she could see right through my attempts to appear at ease. She didn't say anything but she kept watching me. 'So who are you going to the dance with?'

Bella tensed and the sudden wave of emotions flying around her made me laugh. 'You don't like dances then?'

She half glared at me for laughing. 'No. But how do you know?'

I remembered to blink and shifted my weight. I cast around for a suitable excuse that didn't involve being an empath. 'The look on your face.'

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged. 'The clumsy thing again. And the dresses. And the whole being stared at thing.'

I grinned and my mind supplied me with an image of Bella in a dress with the ridiculous boys of the school trying to dance with her. 'I see your point.'

Bella suddenly sent a wave of satisfaction and cunning my way a second before her eyes turned innocent. She looked too innocent not to be up to something and I was suddenly wary. She could tell because of the way I instantly became alert. Although a subtle difference she was watching me carefully and my eyes were on her wary of her every move. Still innocent looking she smiled. 'So what's your favourite band?'

I raised my eyebrows wary and assessed the question. It seemed innocent enough so I thought about the music I'd heard lately. I shrugged lightly. 'U2 is always classic, Greenday… but I like the work they do under their alias better.' Bella smiled and shifted her weight so she was more comfortable. Every time she smiled I forgot that I was dead and expected my heart to stop. She glanced over at the buildings and I felt her curiosity. I followed her gaze but couldn't see or hear anything unusual. Bella shifted her weight again.

Looking up at the heavy clouds Bella swayed slightly before she braced herself. The line of her exposed neck as she threw her head back made me swallow hard. She looked back at me and smiled. 'So why did your family move to Forks?'

I knew this story perfectly. 'My ma wanted to live in a quiet town, she couldn't stand the city so we came here.' I internally flinched as my accent came through.

Bella nodded and shifted again. She was only a foot away from me now and the smell of her blood and the beat of her heart was really pushing me to the edges of my control. I realised suddenly her innocent expression. Oh Crap! She was deliberately testing me. I had practically told her that I had the same problem with her as Edward. The most obvious thing she would have noticed from Edward would be that he put space between them so now she was testing me. I stared at her wide eyed unable to think. I knew I had given away my realisation and she didn't hide the fact that she was watching me now. Neither of us spoke and I was focusing on anything except the throbbing beat of her heart and the blush that was creeping up Bella's cheeks. I closed my eyes and turned my face away from her to try and catch some clean air but the smell of her burned my throat. I felt her shift again and was suddenly off the car and a few feet away.

I breathed in deeply tasting the clean air. Bella looked over at me confused for a moment and her heart beat faster. I cursed myself as I realised I'd moved too fast.

The wave of curiosity and knowledge came from her and I focused enough to send her a wave of doubt. If I could make her doubt what she had seen then maybe my mistake wouldn't be so bad. I felt her conviction waver and almost felt bad until she pushed away her doubts away and reassured herself.

I knew that my eyes would be dark as amethyst even though I had hunted only two nights ago. I glared at Bella and her heart raced, a wave of surprise and shock racing through her. My voice was quiet but clear and the threat in my tone came unbidden. 'You should not have done that.' I scanned the area with my gift and then turned and ran into the woods. I knew the others would leave me to find my own way home when I didn't turn up at the car.

Monday after lunch I saw Bella walking slowly, even for a human, along the path to her class. It had become almost ritual that I would walk with her and we would talk. I didn't know if I could face her after my behaviour on Friday. I didn't know if she would even look at me let alone not run screaming. I had hunted all weekend and my eyes were still darker than they should have been. Carlisle was concerned when I got home just before school but I'd shaken my head and left. I wasn't ready to talk about it. I was desperate to kill the girl that I couldn't stay away from because I was hopelessly falling for her. How screwed up was I. It's not something I knew how to explain yet.

I kept my distance from her but watched her until she got to her class. I saw her start talking to one of the girls to the side and sighed. Bella looked back the way she had come and saw me watching her. Her expression was unreadable and her emotions were lost to me among her class mates. I turned and headed to my class wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

At the end of the class I wandered over to Edwards car and sat on the bonnet. I doubted that Bella would show up, we hadn't even spoken today but I held out hope. I glanced up when I felt nervousness and wariness. Bella was walking slowly towards me gauging my reaction to her. I jumped up careful to move at a human pace and stood beside the car.

Bella watched me as she climbed onto the bonnet and I looked down. Once she was settled I sat on the grass in front of her. I looked up at her. 'I didn't think you would come.'

Bella smiled quietly and shrugged as her eyes acknowledged the distance I'd placed between us. 'I wanted to make sure you were ok.'

I'm sure my jaw dropped. I'd almost killed her and she was worried about if I was ok! She was most definitely a very odd human. My mouth opened and closed several times with no sound coming out. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. I managed to find my voice. 'Sorry.'

Bella looked confused and I could feel it coming off her. 'Why?'

I blinked and shifted my weight slightly. 'I was very… rude.' my tone made it obvious that my statement was the understatement of the year.

Bella smiled and blushed. 'We all have our moments.'

I stared at her. Bella Swan is no doubt the most absurd human I have ever met. I had not only displayed inhuman speed twice in front of her but I had practically threatened to rip her head off and she was making excuses and asking if I was ok! I felt my mouth moving again and no sound was coming out. Bella was calm and smiling at me. The most potent feelings she was having was nervousness that I would reject her.

I uncrossed my legs and stretched them out in front of me leaning back on my hands. I sent a wave of calm over Bella and tried to reassure her without words that I would never reject her. 'You Bella Swan are the most absurd person I have ever met. All the same, thank you for your concern.'

She smiled again and tucked her hair behind one of her ears. 'Your ok then?'

I shrugged and looked away over the school behind me. 'Did you have a good weekend?' It was easier to ignore anything that was related to the impossibility that was my family.

Bella wrinkled her nose and I felt the urge to touch her. She looked away too. 'There was no school so it had to be ok right?' She was vaguely worried and I realised she had worried for me all weekend. The urge to touch her surged through me again.

Bella spoke suddenly. 'Mike asked me to the dance in class.' I felt a frown flicker across my face, the wave of happiness from her twisted my stomach.

'Oh.' I felt pathetic for the disappointment that rushed through me. 'So you'll be doing the dress and the dancing and the staring.'

A sudden understanding passed over her face as dislike flowed from her. 'No way. I told him to go with Jessica.' I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face and failed to hide it from Bella. She blushed crimson and smiled too watching my face. I could feel the happiness grow in her and her nervousness flicker between fading and growing. 'I made up some excuse about Seattle. I suppose I'll have to go now too.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'What's in Seattle?'

Bella shrugged. 'Books mostly. There's a pretty limited selection here.' I smirked thinking of the walls and walls of books at home, not to mention Carlisles study. Bella watched me for a moment curious but when she spoke it was slightly random. 'What's with Edward?'

I laughed. 'Do you mean in general or has he done something to warrant questioning?' She was curious and suddenly angry.

'He spoke to me in class today. Well after class but anyway. I asked him if he was finally talking to me again and he said no, which is stupid. Then he tells me how he's sorry about being rude but its better because we shouldn't be friends.' The anger and hurt coming off Bella made me want to hit Edward for being an ass.

I sat forward sending Bella waves of calm and comfort. 'He's always done things his own way. They don't necessarily make sense to the rest of us but he's doing his best by you.' I knew that if Edward pushed himself and killed Bella he would never forgive himself, I wasn't sure I would either.

Bella was confused. 'Are you saying that you know why he's doing this?'

I looked away. I knew that Edwards resolve to keep away from Bella was weakening and part of me worried that when he realised how wonderful she was he would want her and I would never get her. Which is absurd because she's a human girl and I had no idea in what world I would ever get her. 'Like I said, its… difficult to be around you.'

Bella looked down. Her voice was small. 'You are. I mean you're here with me now.'

I smiled and sent her waves of comfort. I didn't mean to upset her. 'Yeah I am.'

Bella frowned and I felt her worry for me. She didn't understand how it was difficult for me and she didn't want to hurt me. I felt her feelings swell and spin through her. She was worried for me but she didn't want to stop seeing me. A feeling of small hope flashed through me. Bella glanced up at me and back down again nerves rising to the surface. 'If it's so hard, then why are you here with me? Why are we… friends?'

I smiled, the way Bella hesitated just slightly and blushed before she said friends sparked new hope in me. I summoned the feelings of affection that I felt. 'Because, I like being your… friend.' I sent a wave of my feelings to her as I spoke. I was rewarded with Bella's cheeks turning scarlet. I smiled when I realised that the rush of blood in her cheeks affected me more in one way then another. I was still thirsty but it sparked a different thirst.

Bella looked up at me and I could feel her questions burning in her. 'Can I ask you a question?' I nodded slightly wary. 'What are your thoughts on radioactive spiders?'

I stared at her for a moment not sure if she hadn't lost it a little. I knew I looked confused. I wondered what she could be thinking when I felt the curiousness that usually accompanied her questions about my family. I realised quickly her thoughts and burst out laughing. I laughed so hard I fell backwards onto the grass again as I clutched my sides and struggled to contain myself. I knew that Bella's face was redder than a tomato at this point and it just made me laugh harder.

When I finally composed myself enough I sat up unable to wipe the smirk off my face. 'I am sorry Bella. That was very rude of me.' Bella blushed even more and I laughed again almost loosing my balance repeatedly. Composing myself into a semblance of calmness I grinned widely up sat Bella and managed to mutter. 'Sorry.'

Bella nodded and grinned looking down at me from the car. I guess my happiness was contagious even without my powers. I opened my mouth to ask why she chose that particular idea when the bell rang and we looked over to see students pouring out of classes. We smiled and Bella hopped down off the car and grabbed it to support herself when she almost fell again. She ducked behind her hair again and waved. 'See you tomorrow.'

I smiled and watched her turn away. 'See ya Bella.'

Reviews are good for your Karma and fast updates!


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick chapter that didnt seem to fit with the flow of the next so it's just a short one. Next update in a few days.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews, I couldnt keep writing without them!**

I waited by the car for Edward and the others to get there. As Edward came from class he told me to tell Rose and Emmett to wait by the other side of the parking lot. He obviously had some kind of plan so I shrugged and went to get the others. Five minuets later the rush of embarrassment and anger from Bella was so thick I almost stumbled. I saw that Edward was giving Tyler a chance to ask Bella to the dance and jealousy burned through my dry veins. I should have known that there would be a que of guys lined up wanting Bella. I just wondered where I was in the line and if it would be wrong to kill whoever was ahead of me.

I nodded to the others and we headed to the car. Edward was laughing so hard I wasn't sure that he wasn't going to total the car. I could tell that Edward was relieved that Bella had turned down Tyler and it bugged me. What right did he have to be relieved? But then again what right did I have. When we got home Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch waiting for us, I could feel their concern for me radiating off them. Edward caught the eyes of the others and they disappeared upstairs.

Carlisle stood up and faced me. He was worried about me. I nodded and smiled at Esme, caught Carlisle's eye and darted out the door. He was right behind me as we ran through the forest until we reached a small clearing with a boulder on the edge. I stopped suddenly but Carlisle was beside me a moment later watching me as I collapsed onto the boulder. I didn't really want the others listening to this conversation.

Once we were both sitting on the boulder Carlisle tried to reign in his concern. 'What is going on son?'

A smile flickered across my face, it seemed appropriate that Carlisle would be the one I would go to with this problem. 'I quite possibly might have lost my mind Carlisle and I have no idea what to do.'

I felt his wave of surprise and curiosity. 'You don't seem to be to upset about it.'

I grinned. 'What's the fun of loosing your mind if your not going to enjoy it?'

Carlisle laughed. His worry was quickly evaporating in the face of my light heartedness. 'I guess you have a point. If I might ask, what is the cause of this sudden euphoric insanity?'

I threw myself back to lay on the rock and look up at the canopy. 'She smells delicious Carlisle.' I sighed and felt his concern again, his fear that I would loose control and fall into self hatred again. 'She is so beyond delicious.' I looked over at him watching me with concern. 'I wonder if you can understand Carlisle. The desperate need to kill the one your falling for.'

His face reflected the complete shock that emanated from him. He didn't move. I could see him going over my words in his head, trying to make sense of them. To make sure he knew what I was saying. I turned back to the canopy giving Carlisle time to collect himself. The sun filtered down through the green making my skin sparkle faintly. Bringing all my scars into sharp focus. I looked away ignoring the flash of memories. Carlisle make a small sound in the back of his throat. 'You believe that you are falling in love with this girl?'

I grinned. 'Head over heals. And she's not just any girl. Bella's human.' The silent pause after I spoke was broken by the waves of ecstatic satisfaction coming from Carlisle. I turned to look at his beaming face. I shook my head and laughed. As screwed up as the whole situation was he was feeling the same that I was. I had never been more happy than now, the feelings rushing through me making me feel alive. I laughed and Carlisle stood pulling me to my feet and we raced back to the house.

Esme took one look at Carlisle and threw herself into my arms and I laughed again. She pulled back beaming and I could see that she was happy for me. Now all I had to do was get Bella to fall for me too.

Reviews are good for your Karma!


	4. Chapter 4

**So so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm trying to get my head around fitting in more Jasper time without altering the main story line too much and it's messing with my head just a tinny tiny bit. Any sujestions are welcome, they cant possibly confuse me more. (-: Thankyou for your patiance, let me know what you think.**

**Thankyou all for you great reviews, story alerts and favourites!**

underlined is actually a strike through

* * *

I spent the night playing my guitar and thinking about Bella. In the end I was no more sure about the possibilities and consequences of loving Bella than I was at the start of the night. I felt Edwards resolve shift firmly though. He was no longer going to stay away from Bella, he was going to see what happened when he didn't fight to ignore her. He was planning something.

Knowing that Edward was going to do something involving Bella I knew that I likely wouldn't get to spend any time with her all day. It annoyed me that he would be taking her away from the little time we did share. There wasn't much I could do about it so I settled on writing her a note, it felt childish but it made me feel better knowing that I would have some contact with Bella.

Dearest Bella My Bella

_Bella,_

_I know that today we will not get a chance to_ be together_ talk as has become our habit. In part I suspect that it will be because my brother has decided to stop_ being a jerk_ ignoring you and be polite. I must also attend my final class for today so I will regrettably miss our _special_ time together avoiding the dangers of flying bats. I will no doubt be wishing that my time would be with you instead of summarising calculus. It is my hope that you will _be thinking of me also_ enjoy your free time._

_Beware of radioactive spiders and billionaires dressed as bats._

_Sincerely Jasper__Yours Jasper_

_Jasper._

I read and reread the note and considered re writing it without all the strikethroughs but I decided that if she chose to read those parts anyway it would give her a better understanding of how I felt. I put it in an envelop to protect it from the dampness outside and ran to Bella's house tucking it obviously under the wipers on her truck. I hoped that she would find it and headed home to get ready for school.

When we arrived at school Edward immediately went to talk to Bella as she got out of her truck. The note wasn't still under the wiper so I hoped that she got it. I could tell that Bella was annoyed at Edward but not surprised that he was talking to her but Rose called me towards class so I had to stop watching them. I listened as Edward convinced Bella to go to Seattle with him even though I knew she didn't really want to go. Part of me choked on the rush of jealousy it inspired and another part of me hummed that she was just too polite to say no. I done my best to agree with the later thought and tuned out as I headed to class. After the first class I was headed to the next when Bella rushed up to me blushing and grinning. She held out a folded piece of paper and when I grinned and took it she ducked her head and rushed away again. I put the paper in my books and got to class.

As always class was boring and I tuned out and unfolded the paper. My name was on the top in Bella's messy scrawl.

_Jasper,_

_You were right about Edward he talked to me this morning. He heard my excuse about Seattle and now_ I've been forced to_ agreed to go up with him, he said he was going anyway. Seeing as I have to go_ do you wantcan you _you'll come too right?_

_Good luck with calculus. I will_ _think of youmiss hanging out try to have fun for us both while I avoid gym._

_Keeping an eye out for radioactive spiders and suspicious millionaires._

_Bella._

I laughed quietly glad that humans couldn't hear me and quickly done the assigned work for the lesson. I was glad that Bella wanted me to go to Seattle with her even though I knew it was going to be sunny that day. I didn't know what Edward was thinking anyway, he had to know that he couldn't go. I was also glad that I could easily read what Bella had crossed out. She would miss me too then. I tucked the note into the front page of the book we were supposed to be reading but I'd read it a hundred times already.

At lunch Edward sat at a different table and it didn't take a genius to realise that he wanted more time with Bella. I watched her go to sit across from him and I could feel some nervousness from her. For some reason Bella rarely seemed to have a natural reaction to my kind so her lack of fear didn't shock me. I could feel Edwards curiosity and I wanted to tell him to back off, he just wanted to be near her to figure her mind out.

When Edward told her he'd stopped being good I suddenly wanted to rip his head off. How could he push his luck and so thoughtlessly endanger Bella. Emmett beside me glared at me and I realised I was projecting my aggression. I muttered an apology and reigned in my control. When Edward got her to admit that she was still trying to figure out our family I grinned at the table and stifled a laugh. I wondered if she would try radioactive spiders again and if Edward would think she'd lost it. When Bella gave him a lecture on double standards I did laugh. She couldn't have heard me. All the same Bella looked up over Edwards shoulder at me across the room and I saw a smile flicker across her face. I grinned at her and she turned back to Edward who didn't even notice the exchange.

It didn't take long before Edward was trying to get a theory out of Bella again, his curiosity was strong. Bella blushed beautifully and looked straight up into my eyes. I smirked and she turned back to Edward again. She told him she knew it wasn't radioactive spiders and Edward stared at her for a second before he scoffed. He challenged her on how she knew that and Bella told him it was because I'd laughed my ass off when she'd asked me. Bella giggled quietly and Edward frowned, I could feel his annoyance and could only guess that it was because he didn't like me talking to Bella. He asked her why she was talking to me about it and she shrugged and told him it came up. I could tell she didn't like his tone when he asked her though, it was just a little too demanding.

Bella told him she would figure out our family one day and Edward said he wished she wouldn't try. She raised her eyebrows at him sceptically and then Edwards words struck home. What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?

Bella looked up surprised but I could see her thinking of the way she'd seen me act and the dangerous aura that sometimes filtered through our façade along with Edwards warnings. She suddenly looked over Edwards shoulder again and straight into my eyes. I looked back for a second and then looked away unable to meet her eyes. Worried about what she might see in mine. I could feel the clarity and knowledge coming off her. I heard the little Oh sound she made as it all clicked into place and then she was denying that we were bad. I looked up and knew that class was starting soon as I dumped my prop lunch and headed to class.

At the end of the day Edward was waiting by the car and handed me some keys. He told me what happened to Bella and told me to drop off her truck. He didn't want anyone else driving his car or I'm sure he'd have done it. I managed to get the truck to her house after the deafening trip and pulled out a piece of paper to leave her a note.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you didn't get to enjoy the afternoon as we had hoped. At least you escaped gym and the spiders. I hope that you are feeling much better very soon. I would call to make sure but my family is taking a trip and I leave tonight and I will not be able to reach a phone. My best wishes._

_Jasper._

I left the note on her seat so that she would find it and know that I was thinking of her even though I would be away hunting for the most part of the weekend. I hoped that when I got back, we could spend some time together.

Reviews are good for your Karma!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is another short one but I wanted to see people's reaction to the changes I've made. I felt it important that Bella's line 'It doesnt matter' be placed in the right spot. Sorry for the almost cliffy but more will come in the next week. Pretty please let me know what you think and any requests for this story.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews they help so much. And did I thank ****Dragonsdeathangel**** for the gaint size Jasper and Emmett shaped cookie? If not... THANK YOU!**

* * *

When I returned from hunting the weather was still painfully sunny. Normally I might have enjoyed the sun in a quiet place but now I was just eager to get back to Bella. After giving up on reading and listening to music it quickly got my attention that Edward was following Bella. Everywhere. I knew that he might give me some competition for Bella's affection but him stalking her was more than I was willing to abide. He did however mention that he was planning on going out to the Port to look at some shops. I knew immediately that he was following Bella there, it was the perfect excuse to run into her innocently and maybe spend some time together. Now I just had to stop Edward getting in the way. His stalker habit was just too creepy anyway.

Knowing that Edward was watching outside the school I went up to Carlisle's office an knocked on the door. Once inside I sat opposite him across his desk. He put his book aside and smiled waiting for me to talk.

I grimaced involuntarily. _Do you know where Edward is right now?_ Carlisle raised an eyebrow and shook his head so I continued. _He's outside the school following Bella. And before that he was outside her house following her. He's stalking her, it's creepy._

Carlisle frowned. _Yes, it is rather disturbing. Are you quite sure it's that dramatic?_

I grimaced again. _I heard him saying that she talks in her sleep._ Carlisle visibly paled making him impressively whiter. _I__'d like to think that he wouldn't hurt her but all the same its creepy, obsessive. I was going to try to spend some time with Bella tonight but instead I feel the need to keep an eye on Edward._

Carlisle nodded considering what I'd said. Knowing that he wholeheartedly, no pun intended, approved of my feelings for Bella I knew that he would help me. After another moments consideration Carlisle nodded vaguely. _You go out and see Bella, I'll think of a way to keep Edward at the house tonight. It's not healthy for him to be stalking Bella. The poor girl obviously has no idea._

I stood and thanked Carlisle and went to get changed. I didn't need to remind him not to let Edward see our conversation in his mind. Edward could be amazingly moody and could fly off the hook at any reason. Now was not the time for that to happen.

Knowing that it wouldn't be dark until later I grabbed the keys to the my Vanquish (**spelling?**) knowing that the dark tinted windows would protect me from the sun. Just as I arrived in the garage Edward pulled up in his precious Volvo and headed up to his room. I carefully kept my mind on gift ideas for Esme's birthday as I slid into the seat and started the car. I took a moment to enjoy the potential as the engine purred and then I was flying down the highway towards the closest thing to a town around here. I wondered what I would do with Bella if I actually got to spend time with her, there isn't much to do in the so called town.

**Reviews are good for your Karma!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took so long, I was planning for the whole Q & A to be in one chapter but I got a new job and havent gotten that far yet. So if you have any questions you would like to have included in the next part let me know and I'll see if Bella has the guts to ask them. Also anyone not reading Colliding Meteors by IdreamofEddy... Whats wrong? Is your computer broken? Authors please read the AN at the bottom. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Italics is speaking.**_

By the time I made it into the small town it was almost twilight. I was quite safe from the sun now as long as I was careful to keep to shadows but that felt a little creepy so I drove around the town keeping an eye out for Bella. I saw two of her friends leave a store and head towards a restaurant. They were talking about meeting Bella there so I parked nearby and waited to see her arrive. I began to worry about her, I didn't have a definable reason but it felt as though my chest were constricting. Ten minuets later the worry and panic coming from her friends inside the building alerted me to the fact that Bella was late. It would be just like Bella to get lost or hurt even in this tiny place so I started the car again and circled the town. It took me almost ten minuets to find her scent and follow it to an almost deserted part of town. What I felt coming from the guys that were clearly cornering Bella was enough for me to want to take the time to torture each of them until they begged for death. As it was I was so angry that I considered just hitting them with the car but I knew that I had to get Bella out of there, she had to be terrified.

When I threw the door open Bella didn't hesitate for a second. I don't think she even knew it was me but she was in the seat next to me and we were gone before I regained enough control to see my surroundings. I slowed down and pulled off to a quiet side road in the middle of nowhere. I tried to let go of the steering wheel but my fists refused to loosen. Bella was quiet in the other seat and her breathing was even but other than that I couldn't tell how she was. Eventually Bella shifted slightly and turned in her seat to face me. Very slowly like she was dealing with a cornered vicious animal she raised her hands in front of her showing no threat and gently reached over towards me. Even for a human she was moving incredibly slow. Her small hands touched my fingers so gently that it made a shiver run through me and she gently peeled my fingers off the wheel one at a time. She let my palms rest against the wheel until she had freed all my fingers and then she took my hands in hers and turned me to look at her. She didn't flinch at the cold of my skin or the darkness that must have been radiating from my eyes. Instead she stroked small circles on my palms with her tiny fingers leaving a warmth on my skin that I was sure would melt me.

After a while she looked back up into my eyes and seemed happy that she saw I was calmer, if only a little. Bella was giving off calmness, concern and thankfulness. I was surprised that she wasn't panicking after what she had been through but instead she was calming me. Then I remembered Bella's friends. They had been worried about her and I had no idea how long we'd been gone. I bit back a word I'll hopefully never use in front of a lady and muttered _Bella, your friends._ Her eyes went wide and I turned back to the wheel starting the car and driving back to the restaurant.

Bella's friends were half a block away from the restaurant when we got there and I could feel their worry and fear that Bella was missing. As soon as Bella saw them she jumped out of the car and called out to them. They ran back and they all hugged while I stood leaning on the hood of the car. Bella told them she got lost and that I'd found her only five minuets ago. I could feel the suspicion from one of her friends as she looked me over with a little too much interest. The girls were busy apologising for eating without her when Bella's stomach growled loudly. She blushed and looked at the pavement embarrassed, I didn't know why it was embarrassing but it gave me the perfect excuse to get her alone. This time I was hopefully calm enough to speak.

I offered to take Bella to the restaurant to eat because I didn't have to be home until much latter and could drop her home after. It may have been a poor excuse but after a few silent looks between Bella and her friends they were headed home and we were headed into the restaurant. We got a quiet table out the back after a quiet word with the waitress and Bella ordered her food. She didn't question me when I didn't order food but she did look as though it meant something significant.

After the waitress left I turned to Bella looking her over at the same time I checked her emotional climate. I looked up at her chocolate eyes and saw her concern. _Bella, are you ok?_ She looked surprised at the question, as though she hadn't been about to be… NO! I wasn't allowed to finish that thought or I'd leave Bella to go hunting and she needed me here.

I saw the realisation flicker in her eyes. _Yeah, are.. are you?_

Bella never stopped amazing me. I nodded as the waitress brought our drinks. When she left I regained my voice. _Just stay close or my conscience will be a heavier by dawn._ Bella didn't seem shocked by my words, she just swallowed hard and shuffled her seat slightly closer to me. I couldn't help but smile. _Thank you._ I knew that one way or another those scum would be dealt with tonight. When her dinner arrived Bella gave off very annoyed waves and I glanced up to see why. Given the look I was receiving and the lust coming from the girl it was my guess that she was flirting with me. It made me beyond happy that Bella was annoyed, I couldn't help the grin that flickered across my face before I could control it.

When she was gone I grinned at Bella who was pouting. _You really shouldn't do that to people, It's hardly fair._ I just raised my eyebrows at her in question and she continued._ Dazzle them like that — she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now._ I laughed, I had noticed that my kind could 'dazzle' as Bella put it.

I took Bella's empty glass of coke and gave her my full one. _The dazzling wasn't meant for her._ Although Bella was looking a little dazed herself after I had laughed. She blinked at me and blushed as she processed my words. The door of the restaurant opened and the whole place dropped a few degrees. Bella shivered and an idea occurred to me, without a word I shrugged off my jacket and handed it to her. She grinned and blushed but pulled on my jacket and rolled up the sleaves. I thought she might have been smelling the jacket but wasn't sure. It seemed that we weren't doing much talking but there was defiantly plenty of communication happening with the looks we shared and our actions. I checked her emotions again and curiosity got the better of me. _Why aren't you terrified?_

Bella's cheeks darkened again. _I feel very safe with you_. Her confession was honest although she seemed surprised that she had told me. I liked it but at the same time knew it was absurd, a large part of me wanted to kill her and drink her blood! I couldn't help but grin but was reminded of Edwards words 'What if I'm not a superhero.' _You know you shouldn't. That just makes it all the more absurd._

I could tell that she recognised that but she just turned to her food and ate for a moment before she took a sip of her drink and looked up at me again. _Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light._ I opened my mouth and shut it again. She was showing me that she knew more than I thought. _You're always different when your eyes are black — I expect it then. _She paused as if for effect as she put more food in her mouth and chewed slowly._ I have a theory about that._

I couldn't help but laugh. _It's not the Hulk if that's what your thinking._

Bella blushed again and took a sip of her drink, her emotions going haywire as she tried to look nonchalant._ I'll cross that one off then._ She grinned wickedly at me for bringing up our running joke. Bella put down her glass and didn't give me a chance to ask. _I'll tell you about it in the car._ I didn't question her, she was suddenly serious. _I want to ask some questions and I want honest answers._

I knew what Bella wanted answers about and was more than wary but there was something different that I couldn't pinpoint tonight. I knew I would answer her although I could see the restaurant not being the best place for some things. I nodded and leant back in my chair as Bella searched my eyes for truth before nodding and eating some more.

She seemed to deliberate for a moment before she spoke. _Why are you in Port Angeles?_

I cursed in my head, I had agreed to honesty and I didn't think that would go down so well. I looked down at the table as she waited expectantly. _I wanted to see you._ Her next question was obvious 'how did you know I was here.' I swallowed unnecessarily. _Edward knew you would be here._ I didn't want to freak her out but I had already started and I couldn't lie now. She thought about that for a minuet while she ate before she asked how he knew. It was immediately obvious that she could see me trying to restrain my anger and I tried harder but she could see I was pissed about however Edward knew. …_He follows you…. I'm sorry. I only found out today I swear and I'm going to stop it._

Bella froze looking confused. _Follows me. Where?_

I grimaced and I could tell by the way Bella's eyes lingered on mine that they had turned black. My voice came out as a growl. _Everywhere._

Her mouth dropped open and the wave of confusion was quickly swallowed by anger as she glared furiously. After minuets she shook herself and looked at me darkly. Her voice was low and dangerous. _I don't even want to know why. You said you'd stop it?_ At my firm nod she continued. _Then you had better. _There was no question in her words and I knew that I wouldn't let her down. I sent her a wave of calm and safety.

Bella's eyes narrowed and she shifted closer to the table leaning into me again. _Ok, next question. Say some one had a kind of power. __Hypothetically they could make people feel calm. How would you say that worked?_ Bella was way too observant and I knew I was screwed. She was trying her best to look casual but I knew that she was hanging on my every word and move. I sighed and looked away from her before looking back. I held my hand out to her over the table splaying my fingers wide. She looked curious so I nodded to my hand and she mimicked me so that each of our fingertips were touching. I knew that I didn't need to be touching Bella to do this but it would make it easier for her to understand. I pulled all of my fingers away so that only our index fingers were touching and sent her a wave of calm. Bella's eyes widened almost comically even in her calm state. I replaced my next finger to touching hers and sent her a wave of pure joy. Bella beamed and swooned so after letting her enjoy it for a moment I sent her a wave of calm to even her out. I replaced my next finger on hers and sent her a wave of excitement and she was almost bouncing in her seat which made me grin back at her before I evened her out with calmness again and then as I replaced my little finger and sent her a wave of lust with a wicked grin letting her revel in the feel of it before I gave her calmness again. I couldn't shake the wicked grin from seeing the lust burning in Bella's eyes as she looked at me. I smirked at her as she watched me in awe and I took my hand back. _You mean like an empath?_

Bella stared at me her lips parted slightly as she licked her bottom lip in a way that made me want to do it for her. She let her hand drop and looked into my eyes. _Empath. _She looked awed and yet completely calm and not by my doing. I was still smirking at her as she processed the new information that was both a confirmation and yet not a spoken answer. She nodded to herself after a minuet and I glanced at her food reminding her to eat. Bella poked at her food and eventually put some in her mouth. It was cute the way she was off thinking in her head while she ate. I knew that now Bella had too much information about me and my family but couldn't bring myself to regret it. Bella blinked and was suddenly alert again. _What would the limitations of this Empathy be do you think?_

I leaned back again pretending to think. _Have to be in the same room, close by if outside. Hypothetically._

Bella nodded and put down her fork. I could tell that she was sick of the game too and was over it. I could feel her curiosity and determination. _How did you find me? How did you know I needed you?_

I leaned in again._ I saw your friends, they were talking about meeting you here and then when you didn't show it confirmed my feelings and I went to get you._

Bella watched me carefully trying to read my eyes. _You could feel I was in danger?_ I nodded and Bella's face lit up with her beautiful smile. I wanted to make her smile more but I didn't know how yet. She looked at me assessingly. _When you asked me to stay close… what would you do? …If I wasn't._

I knew that wasn't a way to make her smile but just the question made me growl lowly and it came through my words. _…you have no idea how… hard it was….. for me to get you out and leave them… alive._ Bella sat still as though paralysed before she breathed in deeply. I could feel a wave of terror flash through her but it was gone almost before I knew it was there and then she was calm and accepting. She never ceased to amazed me. I'd told her I'd almost murdered in front of her and this is what I got!

I watched her for a moment waiting for some kind of other reaction but she just looked back at me curiously. I asked if she wanted to go and called for the bill at her nod. I paid and ignored the phone number left in the folder. As Bella stood up beside me I tentatively brushed my hand against hers and she turned her hand slightly and I felt her nervousness on top of mine. I took courage from her acceptance of all that I'd revealed to her tonight and slipped her hand into mine. It was so warm and small in mine, her skin almost as pale as one of my kind. I had to remember to be gentle, she was so soft. Bella was carefully not looking at me but she entwined our fingers and I felt her happiness like the warmth of the sun. I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I couldn't help it as I led Bella out to the car and opened the door for her. I reluctantly let our hands part as she slid into the seat and I felt the same disappointment from Bella which only made my happiness grow. I felt like a teenager for once in my near two hundred years.

* * *

**For anyone interested I've had a few ideas for stories that I'd love to read but will never get around to writing. The basic outline for each is on my profile under Challenges. Please take a look and let me know if you'd like to write them. Thank you!**

Reviews are good for your Karma!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo sorry it took so long, that damn real world keeps getting in the way. Thanks to all those who kept on me until I got around to posting, it helps so much to know that people really like my story that much. It shouldnt take this long again to post.**

**Here's the rest of the drive home, its a little different and includes a point that I always though people skim over or dont think of. To ****susana75**** I hope I got in something that was what you wanted, it was a fun direction to go in.**

**_Italics is speaking._**

* * *

As I started the car I turned the heat up to make sure Bella didn't get cold. As we reached the highway I glanced over at her and knew I had to ask her what she was thinking, I needed to know just how much I'd given away. _So, your theory for today?_ Bella blushed and readjusted my jacket.

I waited for a minuet and was about to ask again when she spoke. _Can I ask one more question first?_ At my nod Bella shifted in her seat to look at me easier. _How does it work — the Empath thing? Can you make anyone feel things? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family… ?_ I raised my eyebrow and grinned at her. I glanced back at the road as her cheeks turned scarlet. _And I know that's more that one question, but its really all related to the one._

I laughed. _Ok, I'll do my best. I have to focus on the feeling and send it to the person, its almost like I'm sharing what I'm feeling. Like it's a tangible thing. I can also feel what everyone else is feeling. I can only influence people who are open to it, so if someone was completely furious and in a rage I couldn't calm them unless they wanted to be calmed. Or if they happen to have weak self control._ I was watching Bella carefully and monitoring her feelings to make sure she wasn't freaking out. Her curiousness was strong and I could feel awe and excitement as well. _The rest of my family aren't empath's, its just me._

I glanced at the road again in my peripheral vision as Bella took in this information. I saw her eyes wander and the sudden wave of fear that hit me made me flinch. Bella didn't say anything but she was suddenly clinging to her seat belt. I followed her eye line and saw she was staring at the speedometer. It wasn't odd for me to drive this fast but it obviously scared Bella so I slowed down until she could drag her eyes away from the speedometer and look at me. _Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you._ Bella just looked at me like I'd lost my marbles, at least she was reacting to something normally.

Bella swallowed a few times as her eyes kept flicking from my face to check our speed. _Do you always drive that fast?_

I made sure to keep my eyes on the road more than I needed to so that I wouldn't upset her further. _Yes. I promise you weren't in danger though._

Bella shook her head and I could feel her wonder mixed with worry. _How do you not crash!? _I smiled, the normal feisty Bella was coming out so I knew she was going to be ok. I didn't answer her and I could tell that she was adding that to her list of suspicious behaviour in her mind. I was getting anxious about how much Bella knew and what else I would have to tell her if she asked. I didn't want to loose what we had growing between us and finding out I wasn't human was not going to help that. _So back to your latest theory?_

I knew that Bella could see my obvious anxiety when I looked into her eyes. I could feel her nervousness, she was worried about how I would react._ I ran into an old family friend —Jacob Black, his dad and Charlie have been friends since I was a baby… His dad is one of the Quileute elders._ I froze completely. Oh crap. I knew that Bella noticed my reaction and I could feel her knowledge that my reaction was confirmation. I glanced at her across from me and she was nervous but calm. My fingers tightened on the stearin wheel as Bella kept talking, she needed to say this I guess. _He was telling me some old legends, He told me one… about vampires._ I could feel my fingers beginning to damage the stearin wheel. She knew, she'd said it. She must have known all night and yet she was here alone with me, what was wrong with my Bella. Where was her sense of self preservation! Bella was still watching me carefully but to her I was like a statue as I pulled over to the side of the road. We sat there in silence for ten minuets before my lack of response made Bella feel the need to reassure me. I was freaking out, she knew what I was, I couldn't look at her. _I wouldn't have thought of you but he… mentioned your family. And the treaty._

My head snapped in her direction, he'd broken the treaty. I glared out the window and my voice was more animalistic than human. _Stupid dog!_

I felt a rush of protectiveness from Bella. _OH! …He just thought it was a silly superstition. He didn't expect me to think anything of it. I had to practically force him to tell me, I tricked it out of him._

I raised my eyebrow again and glanced at Bella. She didn't seem to be bothered at all by being alone on an empty highway with someone she suspected to be a vampire. She was just worried about her friend. I knew I wouldn't hurt her friend but I still got to hate him if him telling Bella those stories took her from me. I sighed calming myself. _I wont hurt your friend Bella. He's an ass but I do wonder how you tricked it out of him._

Bella ducked her head and I could feel embarrassment and disbelief coming off her. _I tried to flirt with him — it worked better than I thought it would._ My eyes widened as I watched her, I smirked slightly. I couldn't blame this Jacob Black for giving Bella what she wanted, if she had actually put effort into flirting I'm sure he didn't have a choice.

I took another breath to try and relax. _So what made you believe his stories if he didn't?_

Bella shrugged but looked thoughtful. _It all fit, I did a lot of thinking and it just made sense. I decided that even if you were or weren't it didn't matter._

I watched her in shock for a moment taking in her resolve and happiness before I felt the need to make sure she understood. _Bella, vampires aren't human._

Bella turned to face me completely and her eyes wandered over me appraisingly. _So . … Am I wrong?_

Her confidence was almost as shocking as the fact that she didn't care. She was sitting opposite me declaring that she didn't care if she was alone with the undead in the dark and actually quite liked the said particular undead. Eventually I found my voice. _W.. what do you mean __you don't care!__ Bella you could get hurt, and that's the best case scenario._

Bella's eyes widened and a feeling of victory flashed through her before her curiousness overtook. _So I am right._

I nodded briefly and she grinned. _Does it matter?_

Bella shrugged and leaned in slightly. _Not really. I am very curious though._

I rolled my eyes, Bella was confident now and I knew that she wasn't upset so I was too happy to turn down her questions._ About what in particular? _Bella grinned and started firing questions at me.

_How old are you?_

_Twenty_

Bella gave off a wave of surprise but nodded slightly noting it for later reference and continued. _And how long have you been twenty?_

_A while_

_Okay._

_Don't laugh — but how can you come out during the daytime?_

I laughed anyway._ Myth._

_Burned by the sun?_

_Myth._

_Sleeping in coffins?_

_Myth. _I hesitated, I didn't want to give away too much that could be linked to Edwards stalking. _I can't sleep._ I noticed that Bella understood my hesitation almost immediately.

She glared furiously. _You mean no vampires can? So your brother has been stalking me even when I'm asleep!_

I grimaced and nodded. I think the only reason she was dealing with it so well was because of my obvious anger. She trusted me to stop it like I promised. Bella shot me a glare that told me that if I didn't stop it I'd loose all my limbs and I didn't doubt her.

Bella sighed and continued. _So with the whole not human thing…_ Her cheeks were flaming scarlet again as her eyes wandered over me and lingered on my lap. I think I actually choked on the air I was breathing at that.

I shifted in my seat and my pants tightened across my lap. I was so glad that I couldn't blush, Bella's eyes widened considerably but didn't look away and I cleared my throat. _I can assure you that we have all the correct human parts._

Bella's burning cheeks were adorable but beginning to bother me a little. She glanced up at me before fixing her gaze out the windscreen. I could feel her embarrassment and curiosity as she fought to sound nonchalant. _Oh.. And does it all, you know… work the same?_

I gaped at her unable to believe that the Bella I knew would ask these questions, judging from her emotions she couldn't either._ Yes, __everything__ works the same. Except we cant have children._ Bella nodded again trying for nonchalant still.

I could feel Bella trying to hide her mortification and almost fell out of my seat when she opened her mouth again._ So does… you know.. feel the same, as it does for humans?_ I was out right staring at Bella now but she refused to look away from the windscreen.

I managed to pull myself together enough to stop staring but my voice completely failed me for another minuet. _We still feel everything the same. We love and hate and learn, we hurt but its difficult to hurt us, we cry but cant physically make tears. I've had it described to me that we feel everything the same, just stronger, more intense._ Bella nodded and I could feel compassion from her. I knew she hadn't asked one of the questions I would have assumed would be her first._ You haven't asked me the key question yet. You aren't concerned about my diet?_

That got Bella to look at me, if only for a second. _Oh, that… Well, Jacob said something about that. _I watched her curiously wondering what the dog had said of a vampires diet. _He said you didn't… hunt people. He said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals._

At that I felt Bella's hopefulness and she was watching me tentatively.I knew I had to tell her the truth and it made my hope fall. _That doest make us any less dangerous Bella. Were not perfect, we make mistakes and people die. Humans are fragile to us, one wrong move or distraction and we could crush you._

Bella took a moment to think that over and eventually nodded. _Every day is a risk, we have to decide if its worth getting up and I think that it is._ I knew that Bella was saying she trusted me to keep her safe and it was worth a risk. I glanced out at the darkness and started the car again.

Bella looked at me her curiousness obvious on her face. _I have to get you home before your father worries._ Bella nodded and I could tell she was getting ready for more questions.

_Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people._

I looked at Bella incredulous. _I may not be human but I don't want to be a monster._

Bella beamed and she was back to her happy curiosity. _But animals aren't enough?_

I shrugged,_ not really. My family compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger — or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time. Sometimes it's more difficult than others._

_Is it very difficult for you now?_

I sighed. _Yes and no. _I could see Bella wanted more information so I continued. _It takes a lot of control to resist the thirst, it burns all the time. It's like a drug addict trying to sober up put in a room with heroin for the taking. We have to fight everything in us not to take it. The more people around the more heroin. Do you get it? _Bella nodded and I could feel her concern and shockingly enough it was for me, not her.

_My family consider me the weakest link because I struggle with our vegetarian diet the most. It always drives me nuts though that they don't know they're wrong. I wont compare myself to Carlisle who's never killed a human, but I'm the strongest of them all. They struggle with their thirst and are so proud that they can be in control but because of my power I have to struggle with theirs as well. It's not just my thirst but seven times the thirst that I have to fight and control, seven times what they struggle with. When they're not around my control is perfect, I can help a bleeding human and not even think of hurting them. But when they're all there I really struggle to stay on top of it. I couldn't be this close to you if they were here._

Bella reached out a comforting hand to touch mine resting on the stick shift. I could feel her compassion and that she was proud of me for what I went through every day. Her hand was so warm and soft it made a shiver run down my spine._ So it's pretty easy for you to be with me now?_

I nodded and smiled as she blushed._ Although when you blush as much as you have in the last half hour in such a small space I'm much more aware of your scent._ I grinned as my Bella blushed again and I laughed to let her know that it was alright as I felt her guilt.

Bella squeezed my hand lightly and a smiled again to let her know I felt it._ Were you hunting this weekend?_

I nodded and checked Bella's emotions to make sure she was really ok with this topic. _We go away for week long trips sometimes, we don't like to upset the natural balance by under populating an area if we can help it._

Bella was thoughtful. _How long did you go for this time?_

I checked the road ahead as we neared Forks. _A few days, got back two days ago._

Bella frowned. _Why weren't you at school then!_

I grinned. _Well, you asked if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't. But I can't go out in the sunlight — at least, not where anyone can see. I'll show you sometime what it does do if you like. _Bella nodded and I knew she wouldn't forget, she was too curious. I decided to tell Bella what I was thinking. _I'm glad that you don't seem to be freaking out. You've had a lot to take in tonight. It gives me hope._

Bella blushed yet again but she locked her eyes on mine. _Me too. _Her smile said a thousand things that made me warm on the inside of my cold body and I knew that just maybe we had more of a chance than I had dared to dream -or fantasize- the whole no sleep thing.

As we pulled up to Bella's house I could feel her hesitation._ Will I see you at school tomorrow?_

I smiled. _Oh course, its going to rain cats and dogs tomorrow. _Despite rolling her eyes I could feel Bella's excitement. She noticed that she was home and sighed reaching for the door._ Sleep well Bella, I promise I'll be busy tonight and you'll be alone._ Bella nodded and I could tell that my reassurance helped some. As she stepped out of the car her fingers stayed touching my hand for as long as they could without having to be overt about it and I grinned like a fool. She made it to her door without falling over and I pulled out. I had a busy night of keeping Edward distracted to get too.

* * *

**I promise that I'll update by friday if I get more than ten reviews, if not it will hopefully still be friday. :-D  
**

**Reviews are good for your Karma!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok it's a short chap but from what I've already written the next should be at least twice as long, it just flows better if I do it this way. This Chap gets us through the night and the next through school the next day. Do we want more note passing? One on one time? I promise Edward will get his shot soon but I'm trying to stick as close to the true story line as I can.**

**I've decided that Jasper is a little lighter and cheeky as well and it should start coming through in the next few chap. Hopefuly that should help make Jasper more fun and show that he isnt just an Edward rip off. (-:**

**Dont forget to tell me how much you love me for posting before the promised Friday and more will come asap!**

* * *

_**Italics is speaking**_

When I got home the first person I was faced with was Rose. We were always the closest in our family, wether it was because we were 'twins' or just that we didn't quite fit in with the others I don't know. She was just back from a hunt and within a second of seeing me she was in my face furious. Apparently the stench of human didn't belong in our home, she couldn't understand why I would choose to spend so much time with Bella. I could feel Rose's worry for our families safety and the familiar jealousy that Bella was human. Rose screamed about what would happen when Bella found out about us and when I told her that Bella had already figured it out Rose went nuts. In the end I was able to calm her down enough to get her to listen to me.

We sat on the stairs together and I told her about Bella. How she had known something for a while, how she had kept it secret, that she blushed at the smallest thing and tripped over nothing all the time. All the little things that made Bella amazing I shared with Rose. Rose glared at me when I was done and muttered about Bella being a human and what did those things matter. So I done the only thing I could think of to make her understand, I used my power to share my feelings for Bella with Rose. At first Rose just stared at me confused. She told me that that was how she felt for Emmett and I smiled and told her I knew. When she finally realised that I felt for Bella how she felt for Emmett she couldn't ask me to stay away from her. But she did make me promise to be very careful, she liked it in Forks after all. (note sarcasm)

I asked her were Edward was and she told me that Carlisle had sent him to Alice in Denali with some secret letter and he wouldn't be back until after dawn. When I laughed at Carlisle's quick thinking Rose asked why and I told her about Edwards stalking. Rose immediately got angry at his creepy behaviour and marched off to find Emmett to help her make him stop. I just laughed more, sometimes I didn't know why people said Edward and I were the moody pair in the family. After she was gone I headed into the house to find Carlisle in his study.

He was fiddling with a little white plastic box that would have fit in my palm quite easily. He smiled up at me as I entered and got a knowing grin when he smelt Bella's scent on me. He held up his finger in a wait a minuet gesture and fiddled with the box again for a moment. He put it down and pressed a small button and suddenly there was an ear splitting beep coming from it that had me covering my ears and flinching. He turned it off looking quite pleased with himself._ I'm guessing that Isabella doesn't have a dog?_ I shook my head and he nodded.

_Because of our sensitive hearing we can hear this sound, as painful as that may be. Apart from us only dogs and the like will be able to hear it and be upset by the sound. As you can see you would not willingly be around this sound. If we give this to Isabella and she activates it after school and such then Edward will not be able to stand being around her for more than a minuet at a time. You just need to remember to deactivate it when your around and at school._

I grinned. I do have to admit that Carlisle is a genius, Edward may be masochistic but he wasn't a complete idiot. I knew that Carlisle didn't want to hurt his first son but he knew that stalking Bella was wrong and was glad to help stop it. I thanked Carlisle profusely and took the small box to give to Bella. Now that that was settled I immediately became sombre I knew that there was something else that I needed help with.

Granted that I could have approached it better than coming out with; so its ok if a torture and kill someone as long as it isn't for food right? But all the same Carlisle broke his desk in shock. He very clearly wanted to shout no and give me a lecture but he asked why I would want to first. After a short update about what those men were going to do to my Bella he was angry too. He promised that he would take care of it but quickly realised that I wasn't going to let it go that easy.

Twenty minuets later after an agreed compromise we were watching the scum stumble from a bar. Carlisle nodded minutely to me and in a second I had him pinned to the wall. My powers flooding him in terror and keeping him conscious. He tried to scream but I paralysed him with terror and his voice disserted him. I made sure he knew why this was happening to him and flooded him with the knowledge that a painful death was coming. I knew I wasn't allowed to physically harm him for my fury had loosened my control and his blood wouldn't help. I used every inch of my power to the point that he was cowering into the wall in agony and terror even though his feet were two feet from the ground. The hardest part was keeping him conscious the whole time.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder and then he darted in front of me and the scent of fresh blood hit me. With just Carlisle with me I was in control but my rage made it difficult not to bleed him dry. Carlisle finished his work and stepped back quickly nodding to me again. I shoved him hard against the wall just because he deserved more of a physical reminder. I felt Carlisle pull lightly on my shoulder and dragged the scum down the street to the front of the bar and left him there. My fury was nowhere near satisfied but Carlisle had promised me that he would suffer terribly every day for the rest of his life. I glanced up at the sky and saw that it was starting to lighten. I turned to Carlisle who had a disgusted look on his face. He was disgusted but I could also feel his satisfaction at his work. We checked around us and turned to run home. I had to get there before Edward got home, I had a promise to keep.

When Edward got home we still had three hours until school and I had enlisted Esme's help in keeping him home. She told him that they needed to spend some time together because he had been gone so much. They sat together on the piano stool and Edward worked on a new composition. He played with a bottle cap the whole time and I could feel his attachment to the object and the affection that he pored into the song. He had a small smile on his face and I could feel my stomach clench as I watched him feeling hopeful, I knew where that bottle cap came from.

* * *

**Dont forget to tell me your fav part or what you wish was in there not just 'great chap, update soon' but dont stop those either. They're great for my ego! :-D**

**Reviews are good for your Karma!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally here it is, sorry about the wait. For those waiting in Empath, it is coming. I will work on it later this week but I'm working a lot this week so it wont be up until monday the earliest. Thank you for reading, dont forget to review. And thank you to all those smart alec people who used 'great chap, update soon' in their reviews, it made me laugh every time. Let me know if this sounds to rushed.**

* * *

Finally it was time to go to school I had been shielding my thoughts from Edward for most of the morning. At first he had stared at me curiously wondering why but I'd simply asked for some privacy and he shrugged. He didn't let it go until I settled on the couch five feet away and he didn't think I was up to anything. I decided that I wanted to see Bella more today. I didn't have an excuse and our only tome together would be when I walked her to class although now Edward would likely be with her then. I wondered briefly how he would react when he found out Bella knew what we were. I got up and ready for school early telling them that I wasn't going to ride with them today. It had been to long since I had an excuse to ride my bike anyway, my car was far too eye catching to take to school. I grabbed an extra helmet and grinned as the bike purred under me; while it may have been in the same expensive range as my car, not may people were ever able to pick it for a Ducati - at least not the kids from Forks. Making sure I had an extra warm jacket for Bella I took off for her house.

When I got there she was still inside running around getting ready. Her father had left almost twenty minuets ago judging from his scent and it looked cold but it wouldn't rain until dark so we wouldn't get wet on the bike. I hoped that Bella would like the bike, I had a feeling she would warm to it. When Bella finally came out she didn't even look up and I felt her happiness as she took in the cold cloudy weather and grinned. She didn't have a jacket so I could see her long sleaved top that clung to her curves enticingly, she always looked so good. I couldn't even compare her beauty to a vampires beauty because she was in a class of her own. I decided to be bold and slipped off the bike to lean against it. I waited until Bella was past a slippery patch of the path and wolf whistled loud enough for her to hear. Her head snapped up instantly and I felt her surprise and the instant blush and self consciousness that followed. I didn't want to make her nervous by approaching her, if she was too freaked out about last night she didn't have to come over. Bella ducked her head letting her hair fall over her face as she slowly made her way over to me. Inside I was bubbling with happiness but also nervousness, she could be about to tell me I was a monster and to keep the hell away from her.

As she came to stand in front of me I smiled careful to keep my teeth hidden. I turned and pulled out my spare jacket. _As amazing as you look Bella you must be freezing without a jacket._ I held it out to her and she blushed again taking it. I heard her thank me but I had to duck my head to hide a smirk as she subtly -at least for a human- smelt the sleave and sighed happily. I had never noticed but I supposed that I must smell good to humans, all part of the lure I guess._ I was wondering if I could give you a ride to school today?_

Bella stared at the bike apprehensively for a minuet and I could feel her nervousness. She weighed her options glancing between me and the bike repetitively until she managed a small smile. _Ok, but only if you promise to be extra careful. Charlie always tells horror stories about bikes._

I smiled and reached out to touch her shoulder sending her a wave of reassurance. I didn't have to touch her but I wanted her to know I was doing it, I didn't want to manipulate Bella without her knowing it. _I wont let you get hurt Bella. I'll drive very safe._ Bella nodded and gave me an assessing look. I opened my backpack and pulled out the small white box that Carlisle had made for her. _This is for you. I made sure that Edward was gone last night but this is for all the other times. All you have to do is turn it on and it will keep him away._

Bella's face lit up and I felt some of the worry that she had been steadily emitting lessen as she found out Edward wouldn't be stalking her anymore. _Thank you Jasper. _She carefully took the box and inspected it from every angle. After looking it over as best she could she leaned closer and curiously pressed the little button. I was caught off guard and didn't stop her. Immediately the painful beeping started and I swore stumbling back almost knocking my bike over as my hands flew to cover my ears in vain. Bella looked up surprised as her eyes widened and she quickly turned it off. Her cheeks burned crimson again and a wave of guilt hit me as she managed to squeak out._ Sorry. What did I do?_

I took a moment to re orient myself and threw Bella a pained smile. _It's ok. Just don't turn it on until after school ok?_ At her nod I quickly explained how it worked and she put it in her bag with more thank you's and apologies. I took her bag for her and put it with mine. I felt a wave of my own mischievousness and straddled the bike flicking the kickstand grinning to Bella._ Come on then, lets get going before we're late._ I felt fear, excitement and curiosity from Bella as she climbed on behind me with a little help to stop her falling and wrapped her arms around me in a death grip. I was again thankful for the warm jacket Bella was wearing for protecting her from the cold outside but also my icy body that she was clinging to.

I was careful to keep Bella safe as I sped down the highway and soon her fear gave way to excitement as the adrenaline hit her system. I felt her grip around my waist loosen as she started to enjoy herself but she was never in any danger. As I slowed and turned into the parking lot a few students turned to look. I heard their whispers about Bella arriving at school with me and I felt the curiosity coming from them. I helped Bella off the bike and she only stumbled once. As I helped her take off the helmet I could feel the heat of her blush and knew that the extra attention didn't go unnoticed by her either. I grinned as Bella tried to straighten her hair into some sort of normalcy. I brushed some away from her eyes and smiled, I quickly grabbed her bag and she passed back the jacket I lent her.

I looked up and saw Rose watching us from across the parking lot, she needed to hunt and I could feel it. I think Bella could tell I was uncomfortable but she didn't say anything, she just smiled shyly. I held my breath as Bella waved and ran off to her friend who was giving off so much excited curiosity that I wasn't sure how she was standing still. I grabbed my bag and headed over to Rose who was waiting to go to class. I breathed shallowly trying to pull my control together, if I was going to be able to talk with Bella later I would need to make sure I wouldn't hurt her.

Come lunch time I saw Bella come out of her class as I headed to the lunch room with Emmett. Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for her. I didn't have time to stop but I knew he wouldn't do anything in a busy place. I grabbed some food as a prop and sat beside Rose at our table. Edward was following Bella through the food line and she was adamantly ignoring him, I could feel her annoyance and Edwards confusion. Bella's friend came to rescue her and dragged her to her normal table leaving Edward to sulk his way over to an empty table in the hopes Bella would still join him. One of the boys on Bella's table started telling a story; his father worked in Port Angeles and had found a man on the streets last night.

I ignored him and glanced up at Bella's table in time to see her friend gasp and speak too loudly getting the whole schools attention. _His balls cut off!?_ Bella paled and the boy continued to tell everyone that the man had confessed to attacking several girls and that angels of death had come to punish him. Bella's head snapped up and her eyes found mine. Bella froze then pushed her tray away from her. She muttered an excuse to her friends and stomped over to the door throwing me a look before disappearing through it. I glanced at Rose and Emmett who were watching me with curious looks and then I stood up and followed Bella out of the caff. Edwards confusion and annoyance were almost overwhelming as I passed him but I kept my mind blocked to him and ignored him.

I found Bella leaning against my bike and the moment I got close enough she turned to me accusingly. _It was you wasn't it! 'Angel of death my ass.'_ Bella was mildly annoyed at me but for the most part I could tell she was grateful.

I took a deep breath before a moved to stand beside Bella against the bike. _I didn't kill him. As much as I may have wanted to. And it's not as though it isn't just punishment. _I had no regrets about causing that human suffering and Bella could tell.

She didn't say anything for a long moment and I knew she was trying to decide if she was angry at me. Finally I felt her pull together her resolve. _So, two angels?_

I nodded, I was running out of air and I would need to breathe soon. _Alone I would have done much worse. _I stepped away from Bella and wandered over to the next car to put some space between me and the tempting beat of her heart. Bella could tell what I was doing, our talk last night had made her very aware of me and my behaviour.

Bella slowly moved so that she was slightly down wind to me and I threw her a grateful smile. Bella settled on the grass, there was still most of lunch left. _So tell me about your family._

I shifted my weight and blinked. _Carlisle and Esme adopted all us kids after our families weren't around._ Bella raised an eyebrow at me expectantly.

_Carlisle was on his own for a long time, never hunted humans. Edward was his first companion. Carlisle saved him from near death and taught him his hunting habits. It wasn't long after his change that he found he could read minds. Years after that Esme was brought to a morgue Carlisle was working at, she was presumed dead after her accident. Carlisle couldn't bare to let her die so he changed her and she joined the others following Carlisles way. There has never been a more maternal vampire. A long time after that they found Rosalie dieing in the street and Carlisle changed her too. Rose found Emmett in the woods being attacked by a bear and took him to Carlisle, she loved him at first sight and so Carlisle changed him for her. They all follow Carlisles way and so became a family. There are no better parents than Carlisle and Esme._

Bella was quiet, it was a lot to take in. I knew that Edward was too far away to hear us or he would have been here screaming at me for letting Bella find out about us. Eventually Bella looked back up at me. _When did you join the family._

I looked up at the school buildings, there was still half an hour of lunch wasn't something that I was really sure how to tell Bella. I wasn't sure how she would take the fact that I had been married for fifty odd years. This wasn't the place for that conversation. _I found Alice waiting for me in a small café. You don't know her, she's living with another family at the moment. Alice can see the future and she knew that our future was with the Cullen's. That was about sixty years ago._

Bella smiled but I could feel her surprise when I said sixty years. I didn't want Bella to think that I was deceiving her or that I had tried to hide things from her when she found out the whole story later. _There are things that I'm not telling you and leaving out of the story. Some of it isn't my story to tell, other parts I'm just not ready to talk about. But we will one day if you want to. Is that ok?_

Bella's eyes widened and I could feel her curiosity and concern but she nodded. I could tell that she accepted that there were a lot of things she wasn't ready for._ New topic then. What are we going to do in Seattle, and does Edward still have to come?_

I grinned but I saw Edward leave the caff and start towards us, I could feel his anger that I was with Bella. I could also feel his thirst spike as he caught Bella's scent. I stopped breathing again and moved further away from Bella. I didn't have enough air left to talk much. Sorry. _Its going to be sunny that day. Would you mind_ _if we made other plans, less public? _I blocked my thoughts as best I could while struggling with the thirst as Edward came in range of hearing my thoughts.

Bella noticed my change in behaviour and no doubt my eyes got darker. I could feel her nervousness grow as she watched me move away and I could tell that she wasn't sure what to do. There was about three metres between us when she noticed Edwards approach. Her mood darkened but she ignored him._ Ok, will you show me what the sun does?_

I nodded but was out of air and Edwards thirst and anger were pushing my control. Edward screamed at me under his breath. _What the hell do you think your doing. Get away from her before you kill her, is that why you followed her out here!_

I knew that my eyes turned completely black and Edward openly glared at me as he got close. Bella stared at me for only a moment before she understood that Edwards presence was making it difficult for me to be with her. She stayed very still. She threw a concerned look my way and I nodded to let her know that I was ok. I smiled calmly and turned to Edward speaking so that Bella could hear me. _Calm down Edward, Bella and I were just discussing the trip to Seattle._

Edward glared at me. _Oh. What do you have to do with Bella and I going to the city?_

It was Bella who spoke first._ Well Jasper was going to come with us but because you cant go we were going to organise something else._

Edward shot me an annoyed look before he turned back to Bella. _Why would Jasper tell you I couldn't make it. I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world._

I could tell Bella was unimpressed but I knew that Edward wouldn't let me get a word in now that he was here. I smiled at Bella. _I have to go get my books for class, I'll see you later Bella, Edward._ I didn't want to leave Bella with Edward but it would have to happen at some time. I nodded at Edward and headed back to the buildings.

At the end of the day Bella was glaring at Edward who was talking at her about wanting to show her something special. I could guess that he planned to tell her about him so he obviously didn't know that Bella knew about us. It wouldn't take him long to figure it out and I was just relived that he wasn't trying to rip my head off already. I walked up to my bike and pulled the helmets out. Bella immediately excused herself from Edward but he dazzled her slightly as she turned to leave. When Bella reached my side I helped her with her helmet and put her bag with mine.

Edward was by my side pulling Bella away from me by the time I turned around. The fury he was radiating was evident in his voice. _What the hell are you doing! Bella isn't leaving with you, and not on that thing. She is far to fragile, she could be killed._

Bella and I stared at him. He had no reason to react that way but I could feel the possessive and protective feelings radiating off him. I was furious. I managed to keep my voice at a level only he could hear._ Let Bella go Edward, she is not yours to lay claim to and you have no right to touch her. Now back off before I make you._ I had to admit that I had a possessive streak towards Bella too but she chose to spend time with me, she wasn't going to be forced away from me or have decisions made for her. Edward stared at me in shock at my outburst and Bella was able to pull away from his slackened hold.

Bella walked back to me beside the bike. She couldn't have heard me but the body language between Edward and I was obvious._ Thank you Jasper._

I nodded and straddled the bike helping Bella on behind me. Her hands locked impossibly tight around me again and I started the engine. Edward wanted to protest again but he was still trying to figure out why Bella had thanked me for something she should have had no idea was happening. I turned easily and we were quickly speeding down the highway towards Bella's house. Bella was tense and she held me close. I had a feeling that it wasn't just for safety. She didn't hear how possessive I had been back at the school but I hoped that she wouldn't mind as much as when Edward had spoken that way.

When we arrived at Bella's house we climbed off the bike. Bella pulled off her helmet and tried to fix her hair again. Bella glanced back at the house and blushed making her cheeks burn scarlet._ Would you like to come in?_

I would have thought that she had had enough of my family for today but I could feel she genuinely wanted me to say yes. I grinned, it was so much easier to be around Bella without my family near by. I nodded and stashed the helmet with the bike before following Bella towards the house. I could feel happiness and curiosity coming from her mixed with waves of nervousness. It seemed that we were both eager for more time to talk together.

* * *

**Reviews are good for your Karma!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, Jasper talks alot in this chapter and I really wanted to get in more than I did between them but I felt that I had to get this out there because seriously if I found out that my guy was married and didnt tell me or worse, found out from some one else (coughEdwardcough) I'd kick his ass from tula to banlock. Let me know what you think, it makes ****updates quicker.**

**Secondly, I adore all sixty three of the people who added me to their story alerts after that last chapter. Thank you so much :-D**

* * *

When we got inside Bella hovered uncertainly in the kitchen and it was obvious that she hadn't really thought this through before she invited me in. She glanced at the clock and then me. _I was going to make lasagne for Charlie, do you mind if I get it started?_

I smiled and pulled up a seat at the table to watch Bella. I wanted to help but didn't really know anything about human food, least of all how to cook it. _Do you cook often?_

Bella looked up from inside the fridge as she pulled out some meat and what I'm sure was cheese._ Yeah, Charlie really cant cook so I do most of it. I like to cook, its relaxing._

I watched as Bella moved from cupboard to cupboard pulling out spoons, bowels and veggies. As Bella set up the chopping board I realised there was something I could do that didn't require knowledge of how to cook. I stood and moved over to the items now on the board._ Can I help with these? I don't really know how to cook but these need cutting right?_

Bella giggled at my uncertainty and picked up a brown round food and showed me what to do._ You need to peel the outside off this one, and then dice it into small pieces. Can you do that?_

I grinned, it sounded easy enough. I followed the instructions and watched Bella putting cheese into a pan. I could feel her nervousness but she was also sure of herself. I guessed that she must be a good Bella had a pot bubbling she turned to watch me staring at the bowel of boiling water with sheets of pasta in it. _So tell me more about your family._ I raised my eyebrow at her waiting for a more specific question. _I mean what are they like._

I leant back on the bench as Bella absently heated another pot and put the meat into it. _Well. Carlisle is a doctor. Its his passion, he struggled for over a century to be able to work in a hospital and do what he does. He loves helping people. And of course Esme, he loves her more than I have ever seen or felt another person love another. Esme is the most natural mother I have ever met. Within hours of first meeting her she was fussing over my clothes and if I needed a hair cut. She loves us all unconditionally, just so long as we don't destroy her garden or house. She redoes houses, designs them and even makes us build one every now and then._ Bella was making adding some sort of sauce to the meat.

I watched Bella stirring the pot patiently but when I stopped talking she looked up at me. _Rosalie loves cars. Everyone thinks she's all vanity but that's just because she was taught that her looks were everything she needed. She's incredibly passionate when she makes a decision and vengeful…. don't ever put green dye in her shampoo._ Bella gasped and then started laughing until I had to move to support her. Her cheeks flushed in pleasure made my mind flicker to less decent ways to make her flush so. I grinned before I pushed those thoughts back and focused on the giggling woman in my arms. It always amazed me how warm she was, how soft.

Bella managed to stop giggling and handed me a spoon pointing at the pot beside me. _Stir that every so often, I have to check the pasta._ I nodded and looked down into the thick white sauce, how often was every so often?

Bella was poking the bowel with the pasta in it until she looked satisfied and then turned her attention back to me. I quickly started stirring. _What about your brother, Emmett?_

I smiled. _Emmett is the practical joker of the family. He's always up to something and you can bet you wont escape. He's like a big kid, he adores Rosalie and they're the perfect couple. Rose balances him out and keeps him in line while Emmett keeps her head from getting to big._

Bella was moving the pots so that she could start making layers in the big dish on the counter so I sat at the table to keep out of the way. When Bella was done she checked the oven and slid the dish inside and set a timer before she sat opposite me. _What about Edward?_ Her voice was wary and I could tell she was wondering if she wanted to know.

I shrugged. _I hate to say it but he's the typical angst filled teen. He's quiet a lot, though that may be because he gets all the information he needs straight from peoples heads. He really gets into his piano and listens to almost any music. Very self deprecating. He's been alone since his change, it worries Esme that he wont find someone._

Bella nodded and seemed thoughtful for a while._ What about, Alice? You said she was living with another family, why is that?_

I glanced out the window, it's kind of embarrassing to admit that you lover left you for another woman. _Alice moved in with Tanya over a year ago. Apparently they have a deep bond, you cant deny love._

Bella's eyes widened slightly and I felt confusion from her. Her uncertainty made her hesitate and blush beautifully._ Do they not seem to be close?_

I grinned and shook my head. _It's not that I doubt their love, I didn't mean it to sound like that. Its just that neither of them are usually the type to go without, well without something neither of them in this new relationship have._

Bella blushed crimson and I loved it. I enjoyed watching Bella for a moment before I let myself think that now was the time to tell Bella about Alice and I. I might not get another moment alone with Bella like this any time soon to tell her and I didn't want to do it in public if I could help it. That and it was better that Bella know now rather than chance came before I could think of a way to start explaining.

Bella shifted in her seat reminding me to blink, her cheeks still burning crimson. _Was Alice with someone else before Tanya then?_

I took a deep breath and made sure to make eye contact with Bella, I wanted her to know that I was being honest and that I wasn't hiding anything from her._ Yes. She left __**me**__._

Bella blinked. She was staring at me blankly but I could feel her emotions whirling. Surprise, hurt, confusion, anger, worry, hope, sadness, curiosity, concern. After a minuet Bella stood and moved to the oven to check the food. I could feel her trying to organise her feelings and find an appropriate response. When Bella turned back to me she stayed by the oven and leant against the counter._ Was it serious?_

I could tell Bella wanted to say something else, something that didn't make the assumption that she had a right to ask that. But she didn't know what to say and it seemed fair enough if we were honest, we were far more into each other than we showed.

I looked away to collect myself and give Bella a moment. My voice was strained, it still hurt some to remember Alice leaving me. _Yes. _I leant my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands before running them through my hair. _We were married._

Bella was silent but I could feel shock radiating from her so strongly that I had to tune her out a little. I knew that this was a make or break moment. If I messed this up Bella would turn away from me, if I could get her to understand maybe I could still have hope. I needed Bella to understand that I didn't take getting married lightly and that even though I got over the loss of my wife that I wasn't some heartless fuckwit.

_When I first met Alice it was bad, I was in a dark place… you don't need to know about that yet._

_She just walked right up to me and told me I was late. She had seen me in one of her visions long before she met me and had been waiting for me. She told me that she was my mate, that we were going to live with a coven that would accept us and love us like family. I couldn't believe that such a perfect thing would exist but Alice is a force of nature and she was so determined. Alice was like hope to me, I followed her without question and we loved. I don't know exactly when I found I loved her, it was just the natural next step in our relationship. We got married in a ceremony Alice had seen years before and we found the Cullen's. They were everything Alice promised and slowly she gave me my humanity back, she gave me back me._

_For the longest time I was lost in despair, loneliness, self loathing but Alice was like the light at the end of the tunnel. I took to Carlisle's diet like the rest of the family and Alice was my constant guard, warning me when I couldn't take a chance. The whole family watched over me and when I slipped… Alice held me, she didn't hate me like I hated myself. I loved Alice for sixty years. Our relationship wasn't exactly normal with her visions telling us what to do but I loved her all the same._

_About a year and a half ago we were visiting Tanya's family, nothing seemed different. When we got home though Alice took me aside and told me. She was going to live with Tanya, she had seen their love in a vision and Tanya wanted to be with her. Just like that it was over. You cant argue with Alice's visions so she left that night. The divorce papers arrived the next day and I signed them, for Alice._

_You have to understand that I was messed up when she left. I blamed myself, refused to eat, I lost it. But slowly it hurt a little less and then every day I got a little better until I knew that I had to let Alice go. I saw her, she was so happy. So I slowly rebuilt my life, the family has helped me keep it together through the worst. It took a long time to get over her, sometimes I hate how my kind heal so fast even emotionally. I wont lie, Alice will always mean a lot to me, she helped me find myself again, but I'm not __**in**__ love with her any more._

I stared at the table the whole time that I was talking, I couldn't bare to see Bella's reaction. But now I had to look, I had put it all out there and it was Bella's move.

I looked up at Bella and I knew she could see the pain of my memories as well as the worry that she would reject me. Bella was quiet her eyes locked on me. Her mouth was open slightly from when it had dropped in shock and her whirlwind of emotions was swirling so fast I couldn't decipher any one in particular. I watched her for another minuet knowing that she was trying to process everything that I had told her. When she still showed no reaction after another minuet I stood tentatively._ Should I… do you want me to leave?_

Bella's eyes snapped to mine and she stared at me for a moment before she shook her head. I could tell that she needed more time to deal with this new overload of information and knew that she was going to think about it more after I left. Bella cleared her throat quietly seeming unsure of her voice._ Was.. was that one of the things you.. you weren't ready to talk about?_

I was standing just in the doorway sure that she would ask me to leave any moment. I nodded staring at the floor. Bella shifted slightly and came to stand in front of me. I could feel her sadness and guilt. _I'm sorry I made you talk about something you didn't want to. I didn't mean to upset you._

I looked up into Bella's warm chocolate eyes full of concern for me and was amazed again that she could be so selfless as to be worrying for me at this moment. _It's ok, you didn't make me and it was something I needed to tell you. I don't want to keep things from you Bella, especially not important things like that. You are important to me._

Bella gave me a small smile._ Thank you, I'm glad you told me. I don't really know what it means right now but I know it took a lot for you to tell me. Thank you for trusting me._

Bella's cheeks flushed slightly and she reached out to touch my hand gently. I turned my hand and she slipped her hand into mine. I was shocked again by the warmth and how small her hand was in mine. I could feel compassion and a strong affection from her though it was somewhat covered by the inner turmoil under the surface. Bella's cheeks flushed darker and my free hand moved to brush lightly across the heated skin. Bella stared up into my eyes and I wanted to close the gap between us and kiss her so badly that I had to stop breathing to stay in control. I knew that Bella felt the same thing I did because her cheeks turned completely crimson and she was staring at my lips. I was about to give in and kiss those warm soft lips when the oven pinged loudly making us both jump breaking the moment.

Bella turned and went to check the food and turn the heat off. I glanced at the clock, it had gotten late. When Bella lifted the dish from the oven and placed it on the counter I resolutely looked away from her as she bent over in front of me. Now was not the time for thinking dirty things, after tonight Bella may want nothing to do with me. It seemed like it was becoming a habit, this fear of her rejection. I promised myself that if Bella still wanted me after this, I would do my best to keep things less dramatic. It was no way to start a relationship, all these huge announcements and I hadn't even asked her on a date yet.

Bella turned around to look at me and I glanced at the clock again. _I better get going, Charlie will be home soon and I don't think he would like seeing the bike out front._ Bella's eyes widened as the idea hit her and she thought of Charlie's reaction. I gave her a small smile._ I would like to pick you up again tomorrow, if you don't mind. But if you would rather drive I understand completely._ I knew she heard the hope in my voice but also the resignation, I couldn't seem to control my emotions properly at the moment._ I'll drop by twenty minuets before school, if you would rather drive you will have left by then but I will still get there on time._ Bella nodded quietly and I forced another smile before I flitted out the door and into the rain.

**

* * *

**

**I promise that if I get enough reviews I'll post again by Monday.**

**Reviews are good for your Karma!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! As promised here is the next chapter, I know its 22 minuets late but I had one of those weekends were you wonder why they call it the weekend! **

**Empath will be updated in about an hour after I finish checking it over. Tell me if you love it I'm a bit unsure of this chap and some of it left me going wtf! but i wrote it and here it is!**

* * *

The night seemed to be moving in slow motion. It felt like a year before I even made it home and the rest of the night wont be any better. Waiting to find out if Bella would still want me was killing me, was one night even enough time for a human to process everything I had told her? Would I have to wait longer? I looked up as I reached the house and was hit with a wave of fury. Edward. The moment he heard me coming he turned to me growling furiously.

'_What the Hell took you so long to get here!? What do you think your doing putting Bella on a MOTOR BIKE. Not to mention what were you doing with her anyway? You could have killed her!'_

I glared at him. The possessive waves coming from him were getting to me but I had more important things to worry about than arguing with him. '_Mind your own business Edward, both Bella and myself are capable of making our own choices and your possessive carry on has no place in them.' _I walked right past him and into the house. His determination to fight with me about my behaviour and his desire to check on Bella waged behind me. By the time I had reached the second floor he was gone.

Carlisle was leaving his study as I reached my door and I could sense he wanted to question me so I stopped to give him his chance.'_What was that about with Edward?'_

I shrugged. '_I gave Bella a ride to school today and Edward felt it was his place to tell her that she was to fragile to be on a bike and point out my weaknesses. He wanted to confront me about it but I have better things to do so he likely went to check on Bella.'_

Carlisle was surprised to hear that Edward was acting oddly in public but I felt his concern overshadow his surprise. He could tell that I was distracted and I was not normally anything but focused. '_Are you still concerned about Edward being able to follow Bella?'_

I shook my head and opened my door, I knew I could share anything with Carlisle but I wasn't in the mood for it. Knowing that he would worry for me if I didn't at least give him some information I paused in my doorway. '_I told Bella about Alice.'_

Carlisle immediately felt a rush of understanding for my mood but his concern didn't waver. '_It was the right thing to do son, I'm proud of you. It must have been difficult. How did she take it?'_

I sighed and shut the door. I knew he would still hear my answer from the other side but it would dull the wave of pity he would give off. '_I don't know yet.'_ I sank onto the large bed in the centre of my room and pulled a pillow over my face to block the light. It was times like this that left me wishing I could sleep. I hoped that Bella would get some sleep tonight and that I hadn't upset her too much.

I paused in my wondering, if I had distracted Bella enough would she still remember to turn on the box I had given her this morning? She likely didn't want to hear from me right now but I was sure she would rather talk to me for a minuet than be stalked by Edward all night. I filed through my memory and found Chief Swan giving his number to a person who was irrelevant. I pulled my mobile from my pocket and dialled. The ring tone trilled loudly and my anxiety that Bella would hang up on me grew with every second. After the fourth ring I heard the phone connect and heard the sweetest voice answer. '_Hello, Swan residence.'_

I swallowed hard forcing my voice to be calm. '_Bella? It's Jasper.' _It was silent on the other line except for a small _Oh._ '_I apologise for calling, I know you proberly don't want to be talking to me. I just realised that I forgot to remind you to turn on the box I gave you this morning. Edward was headed your way and I didn't want you to be unprotected.'_

Bella gasped and I heard some fumbling around and then I could hear the painful beeping through the line. I also heard a faint crash and swearing that were undeniably Edward outside her house. '_Thank you Jasper.'_

I held the phone away from my ear and raised my voice so Bella could hear it. '_It's fine Bella. Have a good night.'_ I heard the Chief talking in the back ground and hung up blocking the painful sound. I wondered briefly if Edward had broken anything important but was too happy that Bella hadn't actually hung up on me to care.

I rolled off the bed and picked up my guitar. I needed a distraction or I just might go insane before morning arrived. I played my favourite songs and Esme came to make some requests so I played those too. Just as I was finishing the last of her requests I heard Edward arrive back home and head up to Carlisle's study. I smiled at Esme as she grinned and flitted off to do whatever it was she was doing before I was playing. I strummed the guitar going over the basics so that I could focus on what Edward was saying to Carlisle.

***Over heard conversation.***

'_I'm telling you that I can hear something. I cant get anywhere near this place without it feeling like my ears are going to start bleeding! Vampires don't even bleed!'_

' Where is it that you need to go that you would have to endure such a thing?'

'_It's a girl from school's house.'_

'I don't understand, why do you feel the need to go to her home. It seems quite odd, was she expecting you?'

'_No. I just need to see her. Jasper has been spending time around this girl and I just want to make sure she's safe but normally there isn't any sound.'_

'I'm sure Jasper would have spoken with us if he felt that this girl was in any danger. You say normally though. How often do you watch this girl Edward?'

'_It's not even about that. It's this sound, I cant get close enough to see her.'_

'Edward I'm sure that there is no need to be watching this poor girl. You should leave her be and then you wont have to feel this pain from the sound.'

'_But I need to know what the sound is, if I can stop it…'_

'Edward, I have heard of humans developing a natural defence when confronted with our kind. It is rare but they say that the human emit's a high beeping sound that is painful to our kind when they feel subconsciously threatened. It is most surely due to your continued presence.'

'_I have never heard of such a thing happening before.'_

'As I said Edward, it is quite rare. If you leave the girl be then you will be fine. It is inappropriate that you watch this girl at all anyway. I don't know what has gotten into you that you would even do it in the first place.'

***End conversation.***

I couldn't stop myself from laughing quietly. Edward was completely oblivious and I had never heard Carlisle lie so blatantly to one of the family before and enjoy it so much. Before Edward could realise that I knew what was going on I quickly returned to playing a new song to fill my mind. By the time I perfected it it was only just midnight. I put down my guitar having had barely any interest in playing in the first place, I had too much to think about. I grabbed the bike keys and flitted out into the forest. The night was dark but that made little difference with my eye sight. I ran as deep into the forest as I could without coming too close to the reservation, there was no need to cause trouble. I stopped in a small clearing filled with wild flowers and leant against a tree on the outer edges. It was a beautiful place, certainly good enough to pass some time in. I knew I was well out of range of Edward's gift so I let myself think of Bella.

She had handled everything pretty well considering. At least she had seemed calm and she had still wanted to be near me. If she decided that she wanted noting to do with me would I leave? Could I leave her alone if I stayed? I played the night over and over in my head analysing every word, movement and feeling until it all became a mess. I hoped that Bella would be waiting for me in the morning but I was worried that her human instincts would finally kick in and she would be gone. I looked up at the sudden quiet in the surrounding area. There was a snapping of twigs and a wave of fear and anxiety hit me. It was obviously a lost human, there was no other reason for the person to be here. There was no doubt that the human would die in the forest lost long before they were found. I stood up and flitted silently through the trees until I could see the human. It looked as though it lived on the reservation but it wasn't one of the pack. I knew I had to help, but I didn't really have an explanation for being in the middle of the woods at night.

I decided to wing it and stepped forward making lots of noise. The fear in the human spiked so I began to hum, animals didn't hum so it should reassure the boy. I kept ahead of the human easily keeping up the humming for him to follow. I let him get glimpses of me through the trees and he followed me as I made my way through the trees picking out a path that would be manageable for a human. I reached a sharp cliff face and stopped. If I had to go around it I wouldn't reach the border of the reservation until noon the next day. I stood at the edge of the cliff and waited. The boy was afraid, his natural instincts telling him to stay away from me. I stayed facing the open space over the cliff. '_Are you coming with me?'_

The boys heart rate doubled but he edged forward to be a few feet behind me. I kept my face away from his view, it was the only precaution I could make to hope that he wouldn't ID me after I got him home. '_Close your eyes.'_ His fear was shaking my nerves now and I just wanted to get this done with. '_I'll take you home. I'll keep you safe, you have my word.'_ I knew I sounded like some character from a novel but it was almost dawn and in the light the boy would see me clearer, I didn't have time. The boy closed his eyes and I turned lifting him with ease and jumped down the cliff. We landed twenty five feet below were we started and I ran through the trees towards the border. The boy must be almost sixteen if his size was anything so go by, he should know better than to wander in the woods. He was dizzy and terrified when I put him down about five feet from the reservation. His eyes were clamped tightly shut and he was trembling. I pointed him in the right direction and moved behind him. '_Walk this way for ten minuets and your home.'_ I turned and ran out of his sight before he could open his eyes. I watched the boy run without question in the right direction and knew he would be fine. I glanced up at the coming dawn, at least I had passed the night.

I ran home and showered to get rid of the human scent clinging to me and changed my clothes. I picked up my guitar and played the tune I had been humming to the boy in the forest, it was quite a nice tune. I wrote it down and played it over again before my nerves got the better of me. I could hear the rest of my family preparing for the coming day and stayed put until I heard Edward and the others head out to the car. I pulled my bike keys from yesterdays clothes and flitted outside. When Edward saw me slide onto the bike and growled at me. He started towards me but I sent him a wave of contentment that stopped him in his tracks. I knew it wouldn't last long so I revved the engine and was gone as soon as I could be.

I wove my way through the streets towards Bella's house and fought to stay calm. As I neared her house I saw that Charlie's cruiser was still parked at the curb. I slowed by the house but Bella's truck was gone. She had left fifteen minuets ago judging from her scent. I swallowed hard uselessly and revved the bike harder. Could I even face her at school today?

* * *

**Do you hate me now?! I know you do and for some reason I cant stop giggling!**

**Reviewing is good for your Karma!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, Its 5:27 am here and I'm exausted but I finally got this chapter done. You'll just have to forgive to obvious spelling errors, It's too late for spell check. I tried to make this Chap longer but dont think it worked, I hope that the content makes up for the low word count.**

**Thanks sooooo much to Midnight Seductress for being such a great fan and letting me bounce ideas off her. Also for letting me black mail her into posting her next chapter before I did. (-:**

* * *

In the face of her rejection I wanted to run and never come back. Bella clearly decided that she didn't want to see me and I couldn't blame her. I'm a vampire who just recently got out of a sixty year marriage and could kill her without a thought. Realistically I know I have to face her. I was expected to go to school and Esme would be heartbroken if I suddenly vanished. I would just have to make sure that I gave Bella all the distance that I could, she didn't need me following her around like a kicked puppy.

I turned my bike onto the highway and quickly reached speeds a human would have lost control at. I revelled in the wind rushing by me imagining that it could sweep away the rejection and the ach in my chest. Too soon I reached the school and had to slow down. As I entered the parking lot I made sure to park far from Bella's truck and kept my head down as I hurried towards class at a ridiculously slow human pace.

Morning classes passed in a blur of anonymity and it rained hard making me thankful my bike was under a tree. By the time lunch came Emmett had stopped trying to get my attention and had written his assigned work backwards. I think he handed it in that way but I wasn't paying enough attention to notice. As we headed towards the caff I saw Edward walking beside Bella who was steadily getting angrier at him as he tried to talk to her. I looked back in front of me as we joined the food line and grabbed the first thing that I saw without caring what it was. Once we were settled at our normal table I was doing my best not to look in Bella's direction. I could hear Edward talking to her though and Bella finally snapping.

Bella hissed quietly to try to avoid extra attention. '_What do you want Edward!'_

Edward had the gall to look surprised by her reaction. '_I just want to get to know you better. I know that I was a jerk before but I want to make it up to you.'_

Bella frowned and nodded but I could feel her frustration and anger. Edward led her to an empty table and sat opposite her. I looked away again but couldn't help listening as Edward tried to peace keep again. '_I know that you have every right to be angry that I was a jerk but I want to tell you everything. I'll explain what ever you want.'_

I could just see them out of my peripheral vision and Bella was only half listening too him. She was looking at my table. Edward noticed where she was looking. '_I'll explain my whole family too.'_

Bella turned her attention back to Edward as Rose muttered to quietly for Edward to hear. '_Doesn't she already know?'_ I nodded and glanced at my brother and sister, they were listening just as much as I was even though we were all looking in different directions.

Bella was staring at Edward barely interested. '_Go for it then.'_

Edward was silent for a second and I could feel frustration as he couldn't read her mind and happiness that she wasn't being so hostile to him. Proberly that she wasn't beeping too. I couldn't help a small smirk at how gullible and stupid he could be. '_This isn't really the place for a conversation like that. That's why I wanted to do something tomorrow together. We could talk in private.'_

Bella sighed and picked at her food. She didn't say anything and I felt Edwards frustration growing. Suddenly Bella let off a spike of humour and smirked. '_So are you gong to eat your lunch Edward?'_

I heard Emmett snort quietly to smother a laugh and Edward looked down at the greasy food on his plate. I could feel the disgust coming from him and waves of joy and humour from Rose and Emmett. I looked up unable to stop myself. Edward picked up the food and braced himself, he took one bit and resolutely chewed it and swallowed. Emmett and Rose were openly laughing now and I smirked too. Bella raised her eyebrow and hid her smirk behind her hand. I wanted to stop her, she had the most beautiful smile and it should never be hidden.

Edward was clueless about Bella's sudden amusement at him eating and he got even more frustrated. '_What are you thinking?'_

Bella looked at him blushing I smiled but Edward stiffened and a moment later my thirst got stronger. I just wanted to hit him over the head, he was making being at school so much harder. Bella drank from her bottle and assessed the food in front of Edward. '_You must feel like a scavenger.'_

Edward was completely confused by that and it frustrated him even more to be confused by her comment instead of making things clearer. It seemed that the idea that Bella already knew exactly what he was -a predator- wouldn't occur to him. I was thankful that Rose and Emmett were keeping it from Edward, I don't think Edward trying to rip my head off in school was a good idea. Bella looked up at my table again and I ducked my head. She wouldn't want me watching her, she didn't want anything to do with me.

Bella organised her tray and stood up. '_I've got some things to do before class. See you later.'_ Before Edward could respond she walked away dumping her rubbish and heading to the door. I saw her look back at my table again as she reached the door but kept my head down and only watched in my peripheral vision. The bell rang two minuets later and everyone got ready for classes.

I followed the other students out the main door and saw Bella standing a few feet from the other side waiting and looking around. Edward smiled and walked up to her. I guess she had meant later to be soon. I slipped through some smaller students and made my way to class without looking back. I wanted Bella to be waiting for me, but it was obvious that she wanted to give Edward a chance to make up to her for being an ass. Maybe she wanted to be with him because he didn't have all the baggage I did, maybe she just didn't like me that much. My thought process followed the same pattern for the whole class and when I swapped to my last class I barely noticed when I stood up to do my report at the front of the class. It didn't matter, as long as I smiled Ms. Berlock would give me an A.

It had been a long day so when it finally ended I couldn't get to my bike quick enough. I dumped my books in my locker and followed the other students towards the car park. I saw Edward standing next to Bella on the grass in front of the parking lot and couldn't help but listen in to what he was saying. '_So can I take you somewhere tomorrow?'_

Bella frowned and looked around again at the students. She looked uncomfortable. _'Where?'_

Edward beamed making Bella's eyes glaze over slightly. He was dazzling her! '_There's a place I found a while ago. I know that you'll love it.'_

Bella blushed and I knew that words were beyond her at that moment with Edward dazzling her. I walked around them towards my bike. As I grabbed the prop helmet I saw Rose walk up behind Edward and push shove him playfully. He turned to look at her and Rose smiled understandingly at Bella as she blinked trying to focus. If anyone knew about dazzling humans it was Rose. I was very grateful that she had stepped in to help Bella, she shouldn't be tricked into anything. I couldn't stand to stay and watch Bella set up a date with Edward so I pulled on the helmet and started the bike.

I felt a few people turn to look at the noise but most students were gone already. I felt a wave of surprise and heard Bella call out my name. I looked up to see her running towards me and set both my feet on the ground to wait for her. Bella's cheeks were crimson as people watched her and she stumbled a few times. Just as she reached me she tripped and I leant over to catch her being careful to balance the bike at the same time. A fresh wave of blood rushed to Bella's cheeks and I pulled off my helmet. I had thought that she would be grateful that I was keeping my distance but I guess that she wanted to officially tell me that she wasn't interested.

As Bella regained her balance she shifted her bag and stared at the ground embarrassed. I waited for her to say something but she was just standing there. I gave her a minuet to compose herself then she was speaking so quickly a human couldn't have understood her. '_CharliewashomesoIhadtogotoschoolbecausehehatesbikesandidontwanthimtoshootyou.'_

_(Charlie was home so I had to go to school because he hates bikes and I don't want him to shoot you.)_

I watched Bella for a second confused and going over what she had said. She was looking up at me and I could feel her worry. She didn't want Charlie to shoot me? I realised what she was saying and immediately the ach in my chest disappeared and I knew I was grinning like an idiot. I reached out and pulled Bella to me hugging her tightly and she gasped at the sudden movement. After a second I realised that she was proberly uncomfortable and let her go. '_Sorry. Are you ok?'_

Bella nodded and her blush got even darker. I heard Emmett telling Edward to hurry up and they all got in the car. I could sense Edwards anger that Bella had come running to me and that I had just hugged her but he had to drive the others home. I saw them pull out and leave and my thirst became more manageable my the second. Bella smiled a little. '_I was trying to tell you all day but you were avoiding me.'_

I turned off the bike frowning. '_I thought you didn't want to see me.'_

Bella ducked her head letting her hair fall over her face. I could feel her embarrassment and regret. '_I'm sorry. I didn't want Charlie trying to shoot you because you let me on your bike.'_

Bella was so caring, trying to protect me even knowing what I am. I reached out slowly brushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear so I could see her properly. '_You know, I can protect myself darlin. And next time I'll bring my car.'_

Bella's cheeks turned crimson all over again and I couldn't help but grin. Bella was certainly the word to describe her. I felt happiness bubble inside Bella at my words and her eyes met mine for the first time. I could see her acceptance shining through them. I wanted to touch her again but I couldn't find an excuse and I wasn't sure how she would react to it if I just reached out and touched her. I looked up at the sky feeling the pressure change signalling rain and then back at Bella shivering slightly in the cold. '_It's about to rain we should get you in your truck.'_

Bella dropped her head back and looked up at the sky glaring at it darkly. I laughed and slid off the bike. I gently took her hand leading her across the parking lot. Bella blushed again and I wondered how her cheeks ever stopped being so red. Her hand in mine was colder than normal so when we got to her truck I had to let it go so I wouldn't make her even colder. When Bella got the door unlocked she hesitated before she opened it.'_Charlie's going to see Billy tonight, so if you wanted to come over to hang out…'_

I couldn't help but smile, Bella was so nervous. '_I would love to come to your house Bella.'_ Bella blushed and I was so tempted to reach out and touch her cheek, I could feel the heat radiating off her. A rain drop fell on her cheek and I was surprised that it didn't hiss and disappear. Bella smiled and climbed into her truck. '_I'll see you at my house then?'_ I nodded still smiling and watched her pull out of the deserted parking lot as I walked back to my bike. I was certainly much happier now than I had been this morning. Bella still wanted me and we were going to spend time alone together again.

I started my bike and revved the engine just to feel it purring under me and smirked knowing that I could easily beat Bella to her house. I took the long way there wanting to give Bella some time to get there and calm her nerves before I arrived. I parked the bike around the corner from Bella's house just encase Charlie came home. If it came to it a gun may not hurt me but explaining that was a much more difficult task. I walked at human pace to Bella's house and her truck was in the drive. I walked to her door and knocked. I could hear Bella inside moving around and I was sure she fell at least once getting to the door.

When she managed to get the door open I smiled at her and she bushed instantly as her eyes widened taking me in. I knew I was wet but I didn't know what Bella was staring at. She held the door open wider inviting me in and as I walked past her I felt a wave of attraction and desire coming from her. I glanced down at myself and smirked, the wet clothes were clinging to me and Bella liked what she saw. I followed Bella through to the kitchen again where she started moving things around in the fridge. I sat at the table and watched her knowing that she would talk when she was ready. After a moment Bella pulled out a plate and put whatever was on it in the microwave.

Bella's nervousness was still strong and I wanted to help her feel better but I didn't know how. I should have proberly not started with what I did. '_So your going out with Edward tomorrow?'_

Bella stared at me surprised. '_Why would I do that!?'_

I raised my eyebrow in question. She must have been very out of it if she didn't even know what they were talking about. '_Edward invited you somewhere and you gave the impression that you would like to go.'_ Now she looked even more surprised and confused.

I could tell that she was trying to think. '_When did that happen?'_

I smirked. '_After he drew you in with promises of revealing his secret to you. Don't you remember?'_ Bella was trying hard to remember but in the end just shook her head. I laughed, Edward thought he'd gotten her to accept his apology for being an ass but Bella had no idea.

Bella frowned. '_You have to be there if I do. Please don't leave me alone with him.'_

I smiled and moved over to her leaning on the counter. '_If you want me there, I'll be there. But you know I would never let him hurt you right?'_

Bella smiled but I could feel her worry. '_Hey.' _I reached out using a finger to lift her chin so she was looking into my eyes. '_You don't have to do anything you don't want to OK?'_

This time when she smiled it was more convincing and I could feel her trust in me. The microwave beeped and we moved to the table so Bella could eat. The food smelt disgusting to me but Bella seemed to really enjoy it. I could feel her self consciousness as I watched her eating so I tried to distract her. I told her about Edward coming home last night complaining about the box and the story Carlisle made up to tell him. It made her laugh when I told her how convincing Carlisle was and how he secretly enjoyed messing with Edward.

When Bella finished eating she rinsed her dishes and we moved into the living room and sat on the couch. She put on a movie but I was too busy watching Bella to notice what it was. About half way through she realised that I wasn't watching and she started watching me too. It became a game of trying to watch each other without getting caught watching. It wasn't long until Bella dissolved into giggles and I laughed along at the ridiculousness of the game. We ended up just staring at each other openly completely forgetting the movie. Bella blushed after a minuet of just watching each other and I wondered what she was thinking about. We were facing each other so closely on the couch that when she blushed I couldn't resist reaching out to touch her cheek lightly. It was so soft and warm. I ran my thumb over her cheek slowly and then gently traced the outline of her lips.

I wanted to kiss those lips so badly that I stopped breathing. I dragged my eyes away from them to see that Bella was staring at my lips too. I smiled softly and Bella's tongue darted out across her bottom lip.

It was my undoing and I lent in closing the gap between us and pressed my lips against hers softly. For the longest half second nothing happened and then Bella responded and her lips were pressing against mine. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Her lips were so soft and hot fitting perfectly against mine; she tasted like the strawberries my mother grew had when I was little. I pressed a little harder against Bella's lips and she responded twining her fingers into my hair and pulling me closer to her. I leant forward letting Bella pull me against her until she was completely in my arms pressed against my chest.

Bella moaned quietly into my mouth and I couldn't help moaning back as I fought to keep my powers in check. I pulled back quickly breaking the kiss and Bella gasped taking in as much air as she could. I smiled resting my forehead against hers not willing to let Bella out of my arms yet. I realised that my breathing was matching Bella's and knew that if my heart was beating it would be in overdrive. I could feel Bella's desire and knew she had enjoyed the kiss as much as I had. She was smiling at me and staring at my lips a little dazzled.

As Bella pulled herself together I watched her taking in every movement wanting it to be remembered perfectly even tough I knew I had perfect recall. Bella blushed furiously and let her hands untangle from my hair bringing them to her lap as I let her draw away from me so that we were sitting facing each other again. A little _wow _slipped past her lips and I grinned. '_Wow doesn't even begin to cover it.' _

Bella smiled up at me so I reached out taking one of her hands and linking our fingers together and shifting to sit beside her facing the TV again. Bella mimicked me smiling and I draped my other arm not so subtly over the back of the couch and she leaned into me so that our sides were touching.

Ten minuets later the movie was finished and it was time for me to go before Charlie got home. Bella walked me to the door and I knew she didn't want me to go yet. '_I had a great time tonight darlin. Thank you.'_

Bella blushed and I was sorely tempted to kiss her senseless again. After a second she became serious again. '_What about tomorrow?'_

I linked our fingers again and smiled as Bella looked up at me. '_I'll be here at ten in the morning and we can wait for Edward or we can get out of here before he arrives. How does that sound?'_

Bella smiled up at me and I could feel her confidence, wether in me or the plan I couldn't tell. '_Ok, Charlie has to work so he'll be gone by then and he thinks I'm going to Seattle. That means we'll have to take my truck, we cant leave your car or bike here either though.'_

I grinned. It was easy enough for me to just run here in the morning. '_That's not a problem. I'll be here at ten then, no car. And don't forget to turn on the box, just give me a minuet to get out of range.'_

Bella nodded. '_I'll see you tomorrow then.' _

I smiled and leant down to kiss her lips softly before stepping back grinning. '_Tomorrow then.' _I stepped out into the rain leaving Bella blushing happily in the doorway. As soon as she closed the door I looked around making sure I was alone and flitted down the street to my bike.

* * *

**I know your going to be annoyed but I'm working heaps next week so the next chapter will be delayed a few days but hopefully longer. (-:**

**Reviewing is good for your Karma!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, sorry for the wait but I'm hopeful that for a once off because of the wait I'll be updating all my stories by Sunday. (-: Let me know what you think because I felt a little off this chapter and I need to know if I am.**

**I felt the need to have Jasper stand up for himself against how everyone expects him to be the weakest link.**

* * *

I was glad that I left my bike under the small amount of shelter that the tree provided but all the same it was soaked by the time I got home. As I expected Edward confronted me as I walked in the door. I nodded to Carlisle and Esme across the room and then turned to a fuming Edward.

I could practically run an army off the fury he was giving off and he barely managed to contain a growl so that he could be understood. '_What the HELL are you playing at Jasper! You have no place being around Bella!_'

I watched Edward shaking in fury and rolled my eyes, he was no threat to me. He seemed to be expecting a response so I sent him a powerful wave of calm and moved away from Esme's antique table. '_I'm not playing any game Edward and if you recall what I said last night, both Bella and myself are capable of making our own choices and if I choose to spend time with Bella… you have little to no bearing on the choice.'_

Edward snarled at me trying to intimidate me so I ignored him and quickly took off my wet shoes so I didn't ruin Esme's carpet. I heard Edward breathe in and suddenly he stiffened and his voice was almost lost in his growling. '_I can smell her all over you! You attacked her, you killed her didn't you!?!'_

Edward stalked towards me and I cocked an eyebrow at him knowing that my eyes were completely honey amber. He didn't stop to actually pay attention though and a second later he launched a punch right at my face. My instincts kicked in and I easily side stepped him glaring at him as his fist hit empty air. His eyes widened slightly in surprise that I was able to avoid him and before he could react Carlisle grabbed him from behind pulling him away as Esme hovered around us fretting. Carlisle pushed Edward into a chair and shoved him back down as he tried to re-stand immediately.

Carlisle eyed each of us warningly as only a father can and then moved to stand between us holding his hands out slightly as if to hold us away from each other. His voice was stern and I new he wouldn't take any nonsense from either of us. '_Now tell me what is going on.'_

He looked pointedly at me as he spoke because Edward was still growling as he glared at me. I opened my mouth but suddenly Edward was out of his chair pointing at me. '_He attacked a human, I can smell her all over him. He killed her I know it!'_

Carlisle stepped back towards Edward reaching out to place a steadying hand on Edward to make sure he didn't launch himself at me again. He then turned to look at me questioningly as Esme frowned and flitted in front of me to check my eyes before looking between Edward and I confused. I rolled my eyes pointedly and Carlisle looked at Edward to see that he still hadn't bothered checking my eyes. I addressed Edward as calmly as I could. '_Just because you can smell Bella's scent on me doesn't mean that I attacked her Edward. Get a grip, have you actually looked at my eyes?'_

Edward quickly glanced up at my eyes but I could tell my calmness was just infuriating him further. The sarcasm in his tone couldn't be missed. '_So your going to tell me that Bella isn't hurt are you?'_

I nodded in acknowledgment as Emmet and Rose appeared to see what was going on with all Edwards yelling. '_When I left her Bella was fine Edward. Will you calm down and stop accusing me of killing her.'_

Edward tried to step forward again but Carlisle pressed his hand against him stopping him. '_And by fine you don't happen to mean alive do you?'_

Carlisle frowned at Edward and told him to shut up before he turned to me as Esme flitted up to me giving me a comforting hug. Carlisle sounded more patronising than serious. 'Jasper, did you attack Bella?'

I frowned, even if he was placating Edward I hated that Carlisle would ask me that. I knew my voice got colder but it wasn't as though they didn't deserve it. '_**No**__. I left Bella happy and healthy._' My anger was mounting, Edward didn't believe me for a second and I felt that for a minute Carlisle and Esme had believed him. Rose and Emmett seemed to feel that Edward was just being an ass.

Carlisle turned to Edward. '_Edward I think you aught to go hunting for a while to cool down.'_

I glared at Edward who was glaring back at me. '_Don't bother, I'll go.'_ All the emotions and the anger and doubt were getting to me. I turned and walked straight out the front door again leaving my shoes behind. I heard Esme call out to me but I ignored her and ran into the forest.

After ten minuets I heard Carlisle and Esme behind me and stopped to let them catch up. We ended up in the same clearing that Carlisle and I had been to the other night so I settled on the boulder again. Carlisle was the first to break the tension. '_You know that we would have asked the same of any of you kids.'_

I shot him a dirty look that I didn't feel the least bit bad about. I knew that I sounded bitter and didn't care. '_No you wouldn't. If I'd made the same accusation of Edward you'd have doubted me before you even looked in his direction.'_

Neither said anything but I felt their acceptance of what I'd said and a small amount of regret from Esme. Carlisle frowned at me. '_You may not want to accept it son but you are the most susceptible to human blood. When Edward spoke with such conviction we had to give some credence to his view.'_

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke. I didn't need to act like a two year old and yell at them and storm off. '_I may be susceptible but I'm not incompetent Carlisle. Besides what evidence did he present? Jealousy and a scent on my clothes. That is hardly conviction material.'_

Carlisle nodded and took a deep breath watching me carefully. '_I understand your anger, we do have faith in you son. We know that you have come so far with your restraint. But simply put the potency of Bella's scent on you is by far the strongest I've ever encountered on you. You must have been very close to a human to get it and your restraint…'_

I was furious and it took all of my restraint to not punch Carlisle in the face or let my powers release my anger. '_Your excuse for doubting me is that you can smell the woman I love on my clothes! Fuck Carlisle I bet I could smell Esme on your underwear! You don't see me making accusations!'_

Carlisle had the good grace to look flustered and Esme perked up sending me a wave of motherly love. Her voice barely containing her excitement. '_You really love her?!'_

I frowned at her and my voice dropped back to a normal level. '_Yes. As insane as it is to fall for a human, I'm in love with her.'_

Esme reached forward to hug me happily but I leaned away throwing her a dark look. I was still angry and her taking an interest in Bella wasn't going to erase that. Esme gave me a tentative smile and sat back down giving me space. Carlisle cleared his throat in a habit he acquired from being around humans. '_I am sorry son, I should have though about that before I acted. I guess we all have some adjustments to make with Bella being human.' _

I nodded but kept my head down hoping they would just leave me be so I could put it behind me so I could plan tomorrow with Bella. Carlisle shifted and I could tell he and Esme were having a silent conversation. It was Carlisle who broke the silence again. '_Bella obviously knows quite a bit about us. How do you think she is handling everything?'_

I looked up at him blankly, I could feel that Carlisle was leading up to a question he really wanted to know. I kept my voice calm and formal polite to keep my temper at bay. '_Bella is doing just fine thank you, now why don't you get to the point?'_

Carlisle nodded. '_It is a very real possibility that you could kill Bella, have people seen you together?'_

I growled low and I could feel my chest rumbling. I was beyond furious, he was only worried about appearances! My anger wasn't even almost hidden when I spoke. '_Yes, people see us together and I'm sure they will in the future too. You may doubt my self control Carlisle but know this. You have no idea what I'm capable of and I will not attack Bella unless it is the fault of your precious _controlled_ children.'_

It was obvious that he had no idea what I was talking about, I had never told them that they were the cause of my slip ups in our diet. They didn't need it on their heads too. But as it was I knew he felt I was being irrational. I snarled low and glared at them. '_Just get away from here, I don't need your clueless judgment._'

Carlisle took Esme's hand and the stood casting a sad look my way. '_I'm sorry to upset you son but this conversation had to be had.'_ And then they were gone.

A part of me knew they were right but I was so angry about everything that had happened tonight that I wasn't ready to accept his half-hearted apology. I threw myself back onto the boulder looking up at the cloudless sky. There was one thing for sure, since I met Bella… my nights had never been boring.

I closed my eyes and thought about were I was going to take Bella tomorrow. There aren't a whole heap of private places to go in Forks.

**Reviews are good for your Karma!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY! Ok so I know I said this would be out yesterday... but I added another six pages of story so do you forgive me? (-: I almost stopped just before he stepped into the light just cause I'm cruel like that ;-) **

**Ignore the spelling, Its 3 in the morning again. :-)**

**Anyway, I need extra reviews for the extra long Chap. You need to tell me what you want to happen next, in particular what happens right after the end of this Chap. If no one tells me it will be a while before the next update because I have no idea what to do!**

**Oh... Also. I was reading a great story about Jas/Bella where they made an empathy connection through Jasper's power and now I cant find it. Does anyone know it?**

* * *

By nine in the morning I had been ready for hours and was sitting in a tree a few miles away from Bella's house. I was just out of range of the annoying little box but close enough to know that it was on. I hadn't seen Edward in my brief stop at home so I didn't know what his plans for the day might be. I had told everyone to stay out of the east of the forest for the day and they all gave me weird looks but agreed. They thought it was because I needed space, Esme in particular felt bad about what happened during the night.

I looked down at the sound of leaves rustling and saw a tomcat stalking through the underbrush. It was an ugly thing and had survived more than a few fights if the missing ear was any judge. I grimaced and pulled my collar up making sure it covered as many of the scars as possible. That was another decision I would have to make today, when was I going to tell Bella about my past. I desperately wanted some time with her that wasn't filled with drama and worry, but was it wrong to hold back information that could in all likelihood push Bella away from me?

I shifted on my branch as I saw Charlie leave the house with fishing supplies, it looked like he would be gone for the day. I settled back against the trunk of the tree and made a mental list of things to remember for today. At the top of the list was remember to make sure Bella eats and drinks. It was easy to forget when it wasn't something I had to do. I knew it was almost ten from my internal clock and wondered if Bella would remember to turn off the box or if I would have to endure the pain until I could tell her face to face.

I turned slightly and jumped down the twenty feet to the ground checking to make sure I didn't have leaves in my hair or on my shirt. I smothered a nervous chuckle. Being nervous was so new to me but taking Bella on this first date filled me with it. I heard the box turn off and smirked. I took a deep breath and walked at a human pace over to Bella's house. The morning haze in the sky was luckily enough to protect my skin form being revealed and I straightened my shirt one more time before I knocked on Bella's door.

I could hear Bella moving around inside and a small crash as something hit the floor. Bella swore under her breath and I grinned as her heart raced. She paused on the other side of the door and I could feel her actively trying to calm herself. I took a deep breath and then Bella opened the door. When she saw me standing there waiting for her her whole face lit up and I could feel the waves of happiness she was giving off. A small blush crept into her cheeks as she held the door open for me to enter. Bella was wearing a tight fitting red shirt and jeans that showed off her perfect curves and I knew I would struggle to keep my hands off her today.

I dragged my eyes away from her body and smiled up into her eyes as she beamed at me. 'You look great today.'

I mentally flinched, I sounded like an idiot. Bella blushed and I couldn't help but reach out and brush my fingers against her cheeks feeling the burning heat. Bella's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into my hand a little making me want to pull her into my arms and never let her go. I knew I'd never get away with that at the moment so I offered Bella my hand and we made our way over to her truck. I could feel Edward's thirst beginning to add to mine so I knew that he was getting closer to Bella's house. I held open the drivers door for Bella and then I was beside her in my seat a second later.

Bella blinked and shook her head muttering about smart ass vampires. She looked up at me. 'So were are we going?'

I smiled not ready to give up my surprise. 'Just get onto the high way first, I'll give you directions from there.'

Bella followed my directions and laughed when I commented on the speed of her truck. I grinned, I loved that smile and the sound of her laughing was like a master composer at his finest. When she calmed a little I gave her directions to a hiking trail and she looked at me warily but started in that direction. The ride there was mostly quiet but for the sound of the truck as it crawled along at a snails pace. If there was one redeeming quality for the truck it was that it was a bench seat so I got to sit much closer to Bella than I normally could have. When I shuffled over to be right beside her Bella smiled and I felt a wave of excitement shoot through her.

I loved my gift sometimes, knowing that Bella was just as affected by me as I was by her gave me all the confidence boost I needed to believe in the impossible relationship we are starting. As we pulled into the parking lot at the start of the trail Bella shot me another wary look. 'You have noticed I'm not overly coordinated right?'

I smirked. 'Yeh, it may have come to my attention at some point.' Bella blushed and I reached out letting my fingers trail across her burning cheeks again. 'You're so beautiful, when you blush you seem to get unbelievably more so. An don't worry darlin, I'll look after you.' I grinned wider as she blushed again.

I felt the spike of attraction run through her and ducked my head to hide my smile. I slipped out of the truck and flitted around to open the door for Bella who looked surprised and glanced over her shoulder were I had been a second ago. I smiled innocently and Bella shook her head hopping down. 'So hiking?'

I glanced at the uneven trail and knew it would be dangerous for Bella with her coordination. Besides it would take us all day to get there at human pace. 'If you like. I could of course carry you and save us a few hours?'

Bella's eyes narrowed at me and she sounded almost convinced. 'I'm not that bad.'

I grinned knowing that laughing was not the right reaction right now. 'I don't think you're that bad, but our destination is on the other side of the forest. If I carry you, we could be there in ten minutes.'

Bella's surprise hit me quickly soon followed by understanding and uncertainty. 'I promise I will be the epitome of caution and safety.'

Bella bit her lip lightly and I could feel her tossing back and forth on her decision before she said Ok. I smiled and stepped closer to her closing the gap between us and leaning in just a little so that Bella was looking into my eyes. I smiled openly and I saw her eyes go blank as I dazzled her. I knew I could lift her onto my back but there were much better ways to hold Bella close. 'Sorry about the dazzling darlin, its proberly better that your not too aware of what's around you or you might get motion sick.'

With that I lifted Bella up against me guiding her legs to wrap around my waist and lock together behind my back being careful not to break eye contact. When I was sure she was secure I smiled a little extra. 'Tuck your head in darlin.' She didn't need to see the trees going by that fast.

With Bella wrapped around me her head tucked into my shoulder, my hands on her thigh and head to keep her secure I quickly ran into the forest. I took extra care to clear low branches and keep my distance from tree trunks. Bella was quite happy oblivious to her surroundings as she nuzzled my neck and breathed in my scent sighing contently. I couldn't help grinning as the waves of arousal and contentment hit me. Bella was sure as Hell goin to keep me on my toes.

I was tempted to run in circles or just not tell Bella we'd arrived just so I could hold her for a while longer but as we reached the clearing and stopped I gently stroked up and down Bella's spine slowly drawing her out of the dazzled high. I knew the moment she came back to herself because I felt her body stiffen in confusion. 'Sorry about dazzling you darlin, I though you might not like goin so fast.'

Bella made a little oh sound that was completely adorable and I hid another grin as I helped Bella regain her legs without falling. I kept her close to me smiling into her eyes again but being careful not to dazzle her. I leant in until our lips were almost touching. 'After that I'm sorely tempted to just run in circles all day if I get to hold you like that darlin.'

Bella blushed and one of my hands brushed a stray hair away from her eyes as my lips pressed softly to hers in a chaste kiss before I pulled back smiling. Bella's cheeks were flush and I had to resist the urge to touch them again. A look of confusion passed over Bella's face as she registered sound and then she turned around and waves of amazement and delight washed over me.

We were standing at the edge of a small open clearing at the top of a waterfall that dropped down about fifteen feet. The clearing was filled with lush green grass and colourful wildflower bushes grew at the tree line closing in a little section of paradise. The water was slow and clear running over a rock covered bottom and over the edge into a pool below before running off to rejoin the main river a few miles off.

It was a peaceful place I had found a few months back and had come back to whenever I needed time alone. I had hoped that Bella would appreciate the beauty here. To Bella it must have looked like a dream come to life and she spun around taking in the waterfall and the clearing. She radiated bliss as she threw herself into my arms laughing and I rained soft kisses over her cheek and down her neck as she hugged me to her. 'Oh Jasper its so beautiful.'

I smiled and set her down gently and she raced off to smell the flowers and pick her favourites. She had never been more beautiful (or graceful) as she danced back and forth picking flowers and the sun filtered trough the haze making her seem to glow with happiness. I smiled content to watch her and settled in the shade against a tree trunk.

Bella stumbled a few times on the uneven footing but she always caught herself. At one point she grazed her palm on a prickly bush and she paused glancing over her shoulder at me tentatively. I stiffened at the smell of her dangerously tempting blood. I could see that the cuts weren't deep and that the few drops of blood was just to clear the wound so I smiled as best I could at her letting her know that she was fine to continue.

As good as my control was I was far from temptation and certainly not perfect. I held my breath for a few minuets and then started taking shallow breaths doing my best to ignore the burning in my throat.

After Bella had collected what she decided was enough flowers she brought her small bouquet over to me and sat beside me holding them out for me to inspect. They smelt sweet and fresh and like Bella. I plucked the dark red one from the side and slid it into her hair behind her ear making her blush all over again. 'They are beautiful Bella, just like you.'

I was being completely sentimental today but with getting Bella all to myself ii could hardly bring myself to care. Bella smiled, her eyes flickering up to meet mine for a second before she looked down at the flowers again. She spoke so softly I almost didn't hear her. 'You're the beautiful one.'

I smiled and reached out pulling Bella so that she was flush beside me. 'You are incredibly beautiful Bella, I don't ever want you to doubt that. When I look at you the rest of the world fades for me, your all that maters.'

Bella looked up at me and this time I caught her chin before she could duck away again. I made sure she was looking into my eyes, I wanted her to see the truth in them. 'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen darlin.' Somehow everything she was utterly perfect to me. It felt as though a little puzzle piece just fell into place, was Bella more than just my love? Was it possible that she was my one, my true mate?

I knew that I was in love with her but would she ever love me back, was that even a possibility? I looked over into her eyes and I knew that it was more than possible, she drew me in like nothing I had ever known. Every time I got to know another part of her it was like I couldn't get enough. I felt a small wave of surprise and then confidence and I knew that she felt beautiful in that moment. I was so happy that I could give her that, make her understand how I saw her.

I smiled wider and she felt no fear as I leaned in kissing her gently. Bella leaned into me kissing me back and as our lips moved together the kiss deepened quickly. Bella's hands quickly wound into my hair pulling me closer to her as she kissed me desperately as though I would disappear. I wrapped my arms around her lifting her onto my lap and holding her close.

I could feel her hormones kick in and Bella made a little moan as I splayed my hand across her back holding her to me as we kissed. I knew I had to stop this, it was too fast but she tasted so sweet and she felt so good pressed against me. No I admonished myself, its because it feels so good I have to stop. I wrapped my arms around Bella properly easing her back and breaking the kiss. Bella whimpered at the loss and then gasped realising how much she needed air.

I swallowed hard trying not to stare at her rosy lips that screamed I've just been seriously kissed.

When that failed I closed my eyes taking steadying breaths. I may be in control of myself enough to safe around Bella but she had completely lost her self control. I could tell that neither of us particularly minded, but knew I should. If Bella pushed me further than I was prepared for I didn't know what would happen, I couldn't risk hurting her. I opened my eyes to see Bella watching me carefully, she was slightly embarrassed but mostly she was happy and craving more. I smiled letting her know that I was Ok, I wasn't going to snap on her. Bella blushed and looked down at her hands as she still sat on my lap. 'Sorry. I know its hard for you sometimes.'

I smile reassuringly and brushed hair back as I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me again. 'It's Ok darlin. You just surprised me with your.. enthusiasm. Its not really hard unless the others are around, my own lust for your blood is quite in control. That being said if you start bleeding a lot, you should get far away from me as quickly as you can.'

Bella nodded taking me very seriously. I worried that I wasn't giving her a reason to have any fear of me, or my kind. She needed to know that we were ridiculously dangerous to her but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to scare her. Bella shifted so that her back was pressing against my chest and I shifted my legs so she was comfortably between them. 'If you drink my blood, will that make me a vampire?'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and checked Bella's emotions, she was just curious. 'No. I'd have to bite you, and then there are days and days of pain beyond verbalisation. It's not pretty darlin.'

She nodded taking in the new information. For a moment she just accepted it and then I felt a wave of worry and distress. 'You were in that much pain!?'

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed a little to comfort her. It never ceased to amaze me the amount of compassion Bella had for others. 'I'm Ok now darlin, you don't need to worry.'

Bella stroked the back of my hand sending me waves of comfort and I smiled resting my head on top of hers just enjoying the feeling. After a few quiet moments Bella's fingers stroked along the side of my hand and stopped. I froze, holding my breath waiting. She ran her fingers over the scar softly and lifted my hand to try to see it. Her human eyesight must have failed her because she gently set my hand back on her leg and sat up. Bella turned to look at me expectantly. 'So what happens in the sun?'

I smiled and shifted Bella's weight easily as I stood up and backed towards the edge of the shade. 'Are you sure you want to see?'

Bella nodded enthusiastically and I stepped back into the sun light. Bella gasped in surprise as my skin threw rainbows of color around the clearing and I sat down slowly in the sun giving her a chance to process it. Bella stared at me open mouthed for three minuets and twenty nine seconds until she seemed to come out of her shock and snapped her jaw shut. I couldn't help but smirk.

Bella blushed lightly and crawled closer slowly as if she might spook me and I'd flee. I ducked my head a little letting my hair fall over the worst scar on my face. Bella crawled closer so that she was only a foot away from me and slowly reached out to brush her fingers across my sparkling hand. I could feel the awe and amazement radiating off her as she tentatively pressed her fingers harder against my hand. Her eyes darted up to mine and her eyes were wide and questioning. She settled there and curled up watching me avidly as though a would burst into song.

I laughed too quietly for Bella to hear and lay back in the grass leaving Bella sitting beside me watching. We stayed there in comfortable silence for an hour just watching each other and enjoying the sun. Then Bella's brow scrunched up and she tilted her head slightly. She examined me closely for another second and then burst into laughter. The waves of humour and joy were radiating to me and I couldn't help but grin. 'What's so funny now then?'

Bella fell backwards and rolled on the ground clutching her sides gasping for air. I was tempted to calm her but let her enjoy the moment instead. Eventually she calmed enough to point at me and then she burst into laughter again. I sat up confused watched Bella calm down again. When she did find her voice she was gasping words out around giggles. 'Oh… god.. that's great!… You Sparkle! … Oh god!'

I raised my eyebrows at her confused. She had been looking at me for an hour in the sun and now she gets it? Bella managed to pull herself together and sat up watching me with a smirk on her face. 'You're the worlds deadliest predator… and you Sparkle!' And then she burst into giggles again.

I laughed along with her. I couldn't blame her for laughing at me. 'I'll give you that Bella. Sparkling certainly isn't the most manly or dangerous thing I've ever heard of.'

Bella giggled herself into quietness again and straightened herself out to try to look serious. 'It's Ok Jasper, I know your very manly. …Even if you sparkle!'

She giggled some more but tried desperately to keep a straight face. I rolled my eyes at her and she reached out a comforting hand to sooth my ego. As she made physical contact my powers immediately accessed the stronger connection and I felt a wave of joy and love rush through me.

I froze. Was that my love for her coming out in this perfect moment or was it possible that it was coming from Bella? My heart would have been pounding out of my chest at that moment if it was beating. At my sudden stillness Bella calmed and stayed as still as she could. I closed my eyes and tuned into my powers. It was there, I could feel my love like a bright light filling me and then there was warmth and love reaching out to me from Bella.

My eyes snapped open and my head snapped to Bella. All I could muster was wonder. She loves me? How was it possible after everything she knew of me? Did she know that she was feeling it, did she even understand what emotion it was? A thousand questions flew through my head. Bella watched me carefully taking in my look of utter wonder and surprise and a look of confusion flashed across her face followed suddenly by embarrassment and understanding.

Before I could even act I felt Bella push down her feelings smothering them all except for embarrassment as she pulled her hand away. I gasped. If she had been actively trying to keep those feelings under my radar then she certainly knew she was having those feelings. But what did it mean; that she was hiding them. Was she afraid of my rejection, that I wouldn't feel the same. I acted on instinct at the sudden loss of the feelings I longed for from Bella.

'No!' I reached out grabbing her hand before she could even fully pull away from me, I needed that physical contact with her. 'Please.'

I pressed her hand against my still heart pleading with my eyes for her to let me feel it again. Now that I knew for sure that she could love me I was desperate and beyond terrified that I had imagined it all. Bella blushed and muttered an apology to me and I gaped at her. I shook my head firmly and reached out to her pulling her closer as I moved to close the gap. I wanted to kiss her sweet lips and pour all of my love into her to show her how I felt but I had to restrain myself. If I was certain of one thing, Bella hiding her feelings from me meant that at the very least she wasn't ready for me to know. I couldn't rush her so instead of kissing her I pulled her onto my lap.

I took a deep breath and slowed my movements so that Bella could follow them. I was chanting in my head don't push her, don't push her. I looked into Bella's eyes searching for some sign that I wasn't delusional and I could feel my own panic building inside me. Bella watched me silently and there was little change in her emotions, just more embarrassment mixed with a little fear. I prayed that I wasn't scaring her. 'Please Bella. I promise I wont push you, just please give me some sign that its even possible.' Bella bit her lip and more fear spiked in her. I closed my eyes pulling away from her as mush as I could with her on my lap, my voice a bare whisper to her. 'Oh god, I'm delusional.'

I felt broken inside. I should have known Bella couldn't love me the way I did her. And now I was scaring her, she must think I've lost it. Not for the first time I wished I could cry… just run until there was nothing and curl up and cry. She affected me so much. I tried to keep my anguish off my face but I knew Bella could see my pain from the flickers of concern she was radiating. Bella was still in my lap watching me carefully. I almost jumped when I felt her warm hand cup my cheek softly. 'Jasper.'

I flinched slightly at the softness of her voice and then as suddenly as despair had filled me hope blossomed inside me wrapping itself around my pain. The connection between us hit me and I could feel love swirling inside Bella reaching out to me. My eyes snapped open confusion warring with hope and Bella was biting her lip gazing at me nervously. Her fear of rejection hit me hard and I pulled her against me leaving almost no space between us. I knew I was gasping from the sheer weight of the emotions I was going through but I didn't care. We were so close that all I could taste was Bella's sweet breath as I breathed in, my eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips. 'Please Bella.'

It was Bella that moved first leaning in and I met her half way our lips crashing together as our hands fought to bring is closer together. Bella's hands tangled in my hair tugging trying to pull me closer and I moaned when she pressed her hips down onto my lap. My tongue quickly traced along Bella's lower lip and she opened invitingly for me. Our tongues met and our passion kicked up a notch. The voice in the back of my head was screaming at me You promised not to push!

Bella moaned into my mouth as one of my hands slid around her waist and I quickly rolled us so that she was laying on the soft grass with me hovering over her. I shifted my weight so that I was more beside her than over her and Bella whimpered at the loss of contact. I wanted to kiss her until the world ended in that moment but I forced myself to pull back letting our kiss end.

Bella opened her eyes to look up at me and blinked a few times. I could tell she was dizzy from lack of air and no doubt the high of emotions I could feel racing through her, I was glad that I had laid her down. I was sure she could see the desire in my eyes as she refocused and she blushed. Her already flushed cheeks turning a color beyond even crimson. She is so beautiful; her hair spread beneath her, flushed and smiling, her lips slightly bruised in a kiss me again way. At that stage my blood lust wasn't even a possible factor in my mind, it was all lust. Bella reached up and gently pushed away some hair from my eyes and I saw her eyes linger on my forehead.

She moved her hand back down to trace across the scar above my right eye. Internally I cursed the sun for bringing my scars into such sharp focus. Bella looked confused and her eyes flickered to mine. I couldn't look at her, knowing that I had slaughtered so many and that she could see the constant reminder.

I looked away from her gaze turning away a little and Bella gasped in surprise. I flinched as I realised that I had exposed my neck to her, she could see dozens more scars now. I rolled away from her onto my back and she sat up leaning over me gently pulling back my collar. I saw her swallow hard and her fingers traced across the skin lighter than a feather. A shiver ran down my spine and Bella pulled away. I could feel her concern and curiosity. I know she had to see them, I might not have the strength to show her again.

I reached up one handed and unbuttoned my shirt letting it fall open carefully keeping my eyes away from Bella. I could feel her confusion and then she actually looked at my chest. A small gasp left her as she saw the scars trail downwards. I shrugged off the shirt completely so that she would see my arms too. I closed my eyes and faced away as Bella reached out tracing the melee of scars. When she came to a single stand alone scar low on my left ribs she paused and then I felt her shock as she pulled away. Even with my eyes shut I knew that she had brought her hand to her lips. The perfect set of teeth marks was unmistakable.

Bella reached out and I felt her hand cup my cheek urging me to turn back to her and as much as I wanted to resist I let her guide me to face her and slowly opened my eyes. She didn't speak but the question was clear in her eyes. I shook my head looking away from her innocent gaze. I swallowed nothing trying to make sure my voice wouldn't break. 'Not today Bella. I cant handle it, not today.'

Bella simply wrapped her arms around me and lay her head on my shoulder as she lay beside me. I felt understanding come from her. I let my head fall back as I reached for my shirt to cover the scars. Bella reached out quickly taking the shirt off me and putting it behind her before she settled on my chest again. I watched her silently as she traced her fingers over the sparkling mass of scars. We settled like that and Bella slowly worked her way over every inch of scar until she reached the waistband of my jeans. It was midafternoon now and I knew I would have to take Bella home soon.

I'd settled my arms loosely around Bella and buried my nose in her hair. It soothed me after the emotional rollercoaster I'd gone through today. Bella looked up at me propping her chin on my chest with a frown. 'You know; one day when I'm like you I'm going to find whoever done this to you and make them hurt too.'

I literally managed to choke. Bella wanted to be a vampire! She wanted to hurt someone because they'd hurt me. I coughed and spluttered for a moment and Bella watched me surprised.

I mean I do want Bella by my side for eternity but I had no idea she would have even thought of the idea. And she cared enough to want to protect me; I wanted to kiss her again. But I knew that of all the things that needed addressing out of that statement there was one that was more pressing than the rest. I pulled together my shocked brain enough to form a coherent thought. 'Bella darlin, do you remember when Edward told you we weren't the good guys?' Bella nodded looking confused. 'I wasn't always… I'm not the good guy darlin, some pain and scars are deserved.'

Bella's eyes widened and she buried her head under my chin again making sure her arms were tight around me. I let her have her time to think about that. About what I could have done to deserve such scars. As the sun slowly started to sink below the tree tops I sat up slowly giving Bella a chance to sit too. Bella's stomach growled and I smiled a little. 'Come on then darlin, lets get you home and fed. I'm sorry I forgot about feeding you.'

Bella's cheeks flushed and this time I didn't reach out to brush my fingers across them. I pulled on my shirt buttoning it as quickly as I could without ripping it. I helped Bella to her feet and she turned in a slow circle taking in the view again. 'Will you bring me here again one day?'

I smiled. 'Any time darlin.' I knew that this would forever be our place to me now. The space would seem empty without Bella to brighten it. Bella turned around again and this time I could feel her confusion as she scanned the tree line. I ducked my head hiding a smirk as I realised she was looking for the way back to the truck. I stepped up behind her putting my hands on her shoulders turning her a little to the left so she was facing the right way. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'It will be much easier if you let me carry you again darlin.' She shivered and I bit back a laugh.

It was amazing how Bella could cheer me up without even trying, no matter how upset I was. I hadn't felt any more love from her since our kiss earlier but now I was sure that there was love between us. She would let me feel it and hear it when she was ready. Bella turned in my arms and reached up to wrap her arms around my neck with her eyes resolutely closed. I laughed. 'Ok, I get the point. I wont dazzle you darlin.'

Bella peeked one eye open grinning and then buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her against my chest again, this time her legs went around me naturally and I bit back my desire. Bella shifted so her face was in the crook of my neck and I could have sworn that I felt her press her lips to the scar there. I held Bella tightly and ran into the forest towards the truck.

When we made it back to the truck I gently ran my hands down Bella's back and whispered that we were there. As I tried to help her regain her footing her dizziness hit her and she turned even paler. Nauseous hit me and I was so glad I didn't eat anymore. Bella grimaced as I helped her sit in the truck. She muttered quietly. 'Ok, next time you can dazzle me.'

I grinned and kissed the top of her head softly sending her waves of relaxation and calm. Bella sighed and relaxed as sending me a smile in thanks. I shifted a little nervously. 'I know that it might seem a little old fashioned but I want to ask officially. Will you be my Girlfriend Bella?'

Bella blushed beautifully and I smiled. 'Of course Jasper.' Bella looked up at me from under her eyelashes and I had to remind myself that she wasn't feeling one hundred percent so I didn't kiss her silly. Instead I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek sweetly.

I drove back to Bella's house as she recovered beside me and by the time I was a few blocks away she was sitting close beside me and I had one arm around her. Unfortunately that was when I began to feel the pressure of intruding thirst. Judging from the strength I could easily guess that it was Edward. I was so not in the mood to be dealing with him right now.

Bella noticed me tense beside her and looked up at me confused. I stopped breathing just in case and Bella frowned and scooted over a little leaving a few inches between us. She seemed to know me so well already. She watched me carefully for all of a second and then relaxed again. 'Who is it?'

I grimaced. 'Edward.'

Bella pulled a face that I quite approved of as I carefully blocked my mind and turned onto Bella's street. I could see Edward's car out the front of Bella's house and threw Bella a look, she was glaring at the car as though it had kicked her puppy.

I pulled into the driveway and Bella turned to face me better completely ignoring Edward standing by her front door. I followed her lead. 'Will you come in Jasper? I've had a great time today and I don't think I want it to end yet.'

I grinned like a fool, I could feel the truth and longing in her as she asked. 'I'll see what I can do Darlin.'

Unfortunately I knew that Edward being Edward might take it upon himself to make sure I didn't get anywhere inside the house. The only way I could get around him was if I beat him physically and it wasn't wise for two vampires to fight in public. I knew that tonight was going to be more drama, it was worth it though when Bella smiled at me, or especially when we had a day like today together.

I slipped out of the car and flitted over to Bella's side and I heard Edward start cursing me out about 'almost exposing us' at a level that Bella couldn't hear. I ignored him and helped Bella out of the truck and over a patch of mud. As we came up to the front door Bella looked up at Edward. 'Oh, what are you doing here Edward?'

I bit back a grin and focused on keeping my mind blank to him. 'I dropped by earlier but you weren't home Bella. I thought that we might spend some time together and talk.'

Bella blinked at him and nodded vaguely. 'Oh. Well I've been busy all day and I've just invited Jasper to dinner.'

Edward nodded and spoke to quickly for Bella to here. Edwards sarcasm was obvious. 'Your lucky I'm here too bail you out brother.' Then he spoke to Bella. 'Unfortunately our mother is expecting us at home very soon, he wont be able to stay.'

Bella looked up at me and I rolled my eyes with a dramatic sigh. 'Sorry darlin, if mommy dearest is expecting me.'

Bella giggled and Edward looked confused. I love messing with Edward.

I walked Bella to the door ignoring Edward standing at the bottom of the steps. I smiled at a quick idea an pulled out my mobile quickly typing a message and handing it to Bella.

Take this tonight and I'll message you later. Don't forget the box.(-:

Bella read it quickly and smiled up at me. I so wanted to kiss her goodnight but I knew that if I got any closer Edward would jump up and drag me away. Instead I reached out and lifted Bella's hand to my lips placing a light his on her fingers. Then Edward cleared his throat and I smiled before joining him headed to his car. As I slid in the passenger side I looked back to see Bella watching me with a small smile.

Edward was giving off waves of fury, possessiveness and desire. I sighed closing my eyes for a second as Edward sped through the town. He was definitely going to start another fight, and what were Esme and Carlisle going to say now that I had spent all day with Bella. They have been so hot and cold in support of me and Bella.

I thought of Bella as she was in the clearing earlier with a flower tucked in her hair and laughing as she looked up at me. I smiled. There was going to be drama galore tonight and you know what?

Bring it on.

* * *

**Reviews are good for your Karma!**


	15. AN:Please HELP!

**I tried and tried to write the next chapter but its like I'm hitting a wall. I've written three different endings to the chapter but I don't know what to write for the first half and that affects the ending!**

**What do you want to see?**

Do you want a fist fight, verbal fight, do you want Jasper to walk away? He cant tell them about being Bella's bf because it seems petty to just say it as an excuse or argument. What do you want them to say? What about Carlisle and Esme, will they support Jasper.

Don't forget that no one but Jasper and Edward know that Edward likes Bella and Edward is too caught up in himself to see that Bella and Jasper are together. Also he hasn't realised that his whole family know Bella knows about them.

What will Jasper say to Bella through the mobile he left with her? What will she say? This chapter is set to contain Sunday, will they get together, will it be sunny? Will Jasper be all sad after a fight or will he be happy and loving? Will Jasper end up at Bella's after the confrontation with Edward? If so will Bella know?

Do you want to see dark Jasper, soldier Jasper, sexy Texan Jasper, compassionate empath Jasper? A mix of all the above!

Do you have any ideas that I haven't come up with?

**Tell me PLEASE! Its killing me not being able to write this chapter!!!! Even if you want a certain line to be used or a specific act. Please!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok its not the whole chapter but I've changed this part of the story about a dozen times and it would keep happening so I just had to get it out there before I could take it back again! If its rubbish at least you have an idea what I'm going for. I hope the rest of the chapter will be out on the weekend if not before now that the hardest part is done.**

**THANK YOU to all of you wonderful people who have supported me through my writers block and helped me get through it. Loved all your suggestions and am working with alot of them. :-D**

* * *

As soon as we stopped in front of the house Edward was out of the car pacing back and forth waiting for me. I watched him carefully as I walked around the car and he was watching me waiting for something. I stopped a few feet away from him and waited. If he wanted a fight I wanted to get it over with already. It pisses me off that he is so self righteous that he thinks he has any right to tell me what to do.

I took a deep breath and carefully strengthened the shield around my mind and Edward growled stepping forward. '_This is the last time I warn you Jasper. Stay the Hell away from Bella.'_

I looked him straight in the eye. _'No.'_

Edward looked livid and his emotions swirled around him in a mixture of fury and possessiveness. '_Back off Edward. I'm not going to argue with you; no matter what I say your not going to listen to me so there is no point.'_

Edward growled loudly and stepped towards me in what I'm sure he thought was a threatening manner. He was so cocky and self assured. '_I wont let you kill Bella. I'm not going to keep this to myself anymore, I'll tell everyone.'_

I frowned arching an eyebrow. I knew I'd been blocking my mind lately but he must have read the rest of the families minds and known that they already knew about Bella and me. '_Edward stop being a prat, your not three. You need to learn that running to mommy and daddy wont make you get your way. And aside from that I will say this one more time. Listen closely; __**I am NOT trying to kill Bella.**__'_

Edward smirked as though I'd just admitted a grand murder plot and begged him not to dob on me. For a moment I wondered if vampires could be delusional. He stepped closer again trying to be intimidating and his righteous anger grew. I knew he was looking for any excuse to attack me. Fury was coming off him in waves. He raised his voice knowing it would draw the families attention. '_Your not fooling anyone Jasper. The only reason _you_ could ever have to be around her is because of her blood. Parlour tricks like blocking your mind cant hide the fact that you desperately want to rip her throat out.'_

Rose appeared at the open garage door watching Edward and I's stand off. Edward obviously saw her and tried to use her against me. '_How will the rest of the family feel when you force them to move again. All because of _your_ weakness. _Your_ bloodlust.'_

Rose flitted over to us standing just behind Edward obviously upset and cocked an eyebrow at me as Emmett arrived at her side. Edward growled again angry that I so obviously wasn't intimidated by him and didn't seem threatened by his tactics. He gave me a dark look expecting me to crack under the pressure of what he was dangling over my head. That or try to fight him. When I didn't react I felt a wave of maliciousness from him. '_Do you want to tell them or shall I?'_

Carlisle followed Esme down the front steps to be beside Rose and Emmett. They were all watching me expectantly and slightly confused. Edward glared at me looking like he wanted to take my head off.

A memory of Bella happy and warm in my arms as I breathed in her scent from her neck surfaced and I smiled.

My reaction provoked Edward and I knew my shield had dropped. This time I almost didn't blame him for assuming the worst. He saw an image of my lips millimetres from Bella's throat and I was smiling.

Edward only two feet away from me was growling low almost constantly and suddenly his eyes darted up and before I could think he threw a punch at my face. If I were anyone else he would have hit me but for all Edwards mind reading skills when it came to fighting; I had the skill and it was instinct.

I turned quickly grabbing his wrist pulling his fist using his follow through as leverage and sent him sprawling to the ground. Before he could even register what happened I had my knee in the middle of his back pinning him there by the time Carlisle stepped forward to grab Edward from were he had been. Esme gasped and her eyes widened, she hated to see us fighting. Rose and Emmett were just as shocked and Carlisle moved to stand over Edwards head.

He frowned obviously upset. '_Edward, what are you doing? That is no way to behave.'_

I looked up at him incredulously. Sometimes the proper gentleman in him was just too much. Esme stepped forward and I could almost see her motherly side taking over. '_That's it. Stop carrying on and tell me what is going on this instant!'_

I couldn't help but grin, it was just such a classic mother line. I shifted my weight slightly making sure Edward couldn't free himself in his struggles and turned to answer. Edward stopped struggling and turned his head so that his mouth wasn't full of grass. '_He's trying to Kill Isabella Swan, I saw it in his head.'_

I felt shock from my family and glared down at him pressing my knee harder into him hoping it hurt. I looked back up at everyone watching me surprised and rolled my eyes. '_I took Bella out today, Edward is over reacting to my memories.'_

Rose gave me a warning look and then a small smile of understanding and took Emmett back to the garage. Esme stepped forward lifting me off Edward and pulling me towards her. I could feel their eagerness. '_Soo?'_

I raised my eyebrows and Esme grinned. '_Don't be shy now Jasper. How'd it go?'_

A wave of honest shock hit me from Edward. Not a single member of the family had reacted how he expected them to. I smiled at my mother waiting impatiently for details, she could be such a gossip sometimes. '_It went well.'_ Esme gave me a 'and then' signal and I smiled shaking my head. '_That's it, I don't think I want to say anything else at the moment.'_

Esme glanced at Edward and nodded at me before grinning and turning back to the house. I didn't think my parents knew Edward was interested in Bella so they didn't feel the need to take sides but they still respected what happened between Bella and I to be private. Edward stared at Carlisle and Esme still in shock. '_He takes the human out __alone__ on a sunny day and your happy!?'_

Carlisle frowned and I realised that he and Esme must have been blocking thoughts of me and Bella because we had only discussed her in private, though why Edward hadn't found out I was in love with Bella from Rose or Emmett's thoughts I didn't know. I turned to Edward as I stepped up beside my parents headed to the house. I kept my voice cold. '_Mind your own business Edward.'_

I was so angry with him for being an ass and trying to threatening me and treating me like shit. He stepped forward snarling ready to have another go at me and I growled and slammed my fist into his face so hard he fell backwards. It felt great and even though Carlisle promptly pulled me away; I was satisfied that I had gotten my point across.

* * *

**I know its short but its out there now and more will follow. Sending huge hugs to all those who reviewed and helped (-: (Im not even a huggy person)**

**Reviews are good for your Karma!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, its not the whole chapter but its taking longer tan I thought and I wanted to get something out to you guys. The rest of the chapter is mostly writen already so I hope the weekend will be when I can post it.**

_Italics without talking marks are messages_

*Signing*

* * *

Carlisle held firmly to my arm leading me into the house before giving me a reproachful look. I knew he didn't like that I'd punched Edward but he also knew it was likely the fastest way to end the fight. I shrugged and raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything but he glanced towards the door listening to Edward huffing to Esme. He lifted his hands and I watched them move gracefully forming words and questions. The family had learnt long ago that if you keep your mind busy and use sign language Edward had no way to listen in on the conversation.

*How did you go today?*

I knew that he was asking in a round about way about my thirst as much as how my date went. I quickly tested the air to see if he was judging me again but only found honest curiosity and support. *Well. Bella laughed herself silly when she saw me sparkle.*

Carlisle raised his eyebrows sending me curiosity and confusion. I grinned. *She has a point. We're the deadliest creatures on earth and we sparkle? It isn't exactly terrifying.*

Carlisle paused considering and I felt his amusement as he tried to suppress his grin. *Did you find it difficult to spend so much time with her?*

I shot him a warning look. I'd already told him that I was fine with her, I didn't want him doubting me. I decided that I had every right to sound annoyed. (Not easy when your talking with your hands.) *I was fine Carlisle.*

I heard Edward outside as Esme encouraged him to come inside. I glanced at Carlisle and he nodded accepting that the conversation was over and I headed up the stairs to my room. I didn't need another confrontation with Edward. I closed the door behind me muffling the mix of emotions drifting through the house and lay back on my bed.

I pulled a pillow over my face and tried to relax. I could feel Edwards confusion and anger, Esme's happy excitement, Carlisle's concern and curiosity and I was trying my hardest to just block out Rose and Emmett. I filled my room with peace and calm letting it diffuse the rest of the emotions reaching out to me and felt myself relax.

I ducked my head out from under the pillow and glanced at the clock. Bella would be expecting me to message her.

I rolled off the bed and pulled out the bottom draw at the desk. It was full of documents, money and right at the back was a little silver phone. I was tempted to call Bella but I knew she'd have the box on and I didn't need any more hassles tonight. I flipped the phone open and clicked to a new message.

My fingers hesitated over the buttons. What should I say? My mind flickered over our day together and I smiled.

_Hey beautiful, sorry about how I left earlier. J_

I sat back on the bed and waited for her reply. I heard Edward moving around his room down the hall and made sure my mind was blocked to him. I knew it annoyed him but just because he could didn't give him the right to listen in.

My phone vibrated in my hand.

_That's ok. Edward doesn't like me much does he? B_

I frowned. Why would she think he didn't like her? I knew he'd been an ass but I was sure he'd apologized.

_He likes you darlin, he just doesn't want me around you. J_

Bella didn't reply for a while so I grabbed the book off my bedside table and flicked through to the right chapter. By the time I read the first page my phone started vibrating again.

_I don't think he likes me, he told me I should stay away from him. Why wouldn't he want you around me? B_

I considered my answer carefully. I didn't want Bella to push me away but I wouldn't lie to her.

_He knows I'm dangerous to you. J_

I was anxious about what she would say to that. Today I'd given her a lot to think about.

_He has no reason to think that. Besides he's your brother… why would he think that? B_

Her responses were coming faster now, she must be getting used to the phone. It worried me a little that she didn't think of me as dangerous.

_Hun, you know I'm dangerous. And trust me, he's been very vocal about it. J_

_Vocal? B_

_Trust me, he's gotten his point across. J_

Before I could bring up a new topic to distract Bella I got her reply.

_How? B_

I sighed. Bella is far to preceptive, she could tell I was dodging. It was a direct question too, there was no way to get around It with out outright ignoring it or lying.

_The usual. Saying, yelling, accusing. J_

I couldn't think of a better way to put it, I just tried to minimise the details to make it less dramatic. When my phone went off again I hesitated before I could open the message.

_Oh, um.. He yelled? B_

I wished that I could be there with her to explain properly to her. I didn't like the idea that she was sad or hurt. I just didn't know how to convey through a message that I didn't care how many hissy fits Edward threw, I would always stand up for us.

_Yeah, don't worry about it though. I can take care of myself. J_

Bella didn't reply for a while and I got the feeling that she was thinking about every word carefully.

_He yelled at you didn't he? Did you get in a fight because of me? B_

I could tell that she was upset now and I wanted to hold her and tell her that it was ok. I wanted her to see that it really was and I wasn't just saying it.

_I told you darlin, I can handle myself fine. Its not your fault Edward's acting like an ass. Please believe me._ _J_

I shifted around waiting for her reply. I was so anxious that she wouldn't believe me. I wanted her to be happy and smiling not alone and sad. I waited and waited and it felt like forever until she replied.

_What happened? Why was there a fight? B_

I frowned, she didn't believe me that it wasn't her fault.

_It was just a little scuffle darlin, he threw a punch, I threw a punch. Words were said and it was over. It wasn't your fault. J_

It was only seconds until I got the reply this time.

_He hit you! Are you Ok? I'm SO sorry! Are you hurt? B_

I sighed, I knew she would blame herself. I was even angrier at Edward for causing a fight that upset her and myself for letting her find out.

_I'm fine, I promise. Not a scratch on me. You don't have to apologise, it wasn't your fault. J_

I waited as patiently as I could for Bella's reply until I realised that I was fidgeting. Vampires don't fidget! I forced myself to stay still and waited trying not to count the seconds.

_Your just saying that so I don't worry aren't you. B_

I frowned and ran my hand through my hair frustrated. I wanted to be there so I could reassure her, she shouldn't have to feel like this.

_I promise I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. I would show you myself if I could. J_

Bella's reply was very quick this time.

_You would? B_

I smiled seeing my opening. I flitted over to the closet grabbing a jacket and pulling on my shoes.

_Yes darlin. Do you want me to come over? J_

I knew she would be nervous about asking me, as forward as Bella could be I knew she didn't like to push me. She always seemed to worry that I was going to disappear on her. That being said I knew she was worried about me and I hoped that it would get her to ask. I wanted to be there to comfort her and explain. To make her understand nothing was her fault.

_Please. B_

I grinned and headed for the stairs as I typed.

_I'll be there in five minutes. Don't forget to turn off the box. J_

* * *

Reviews are good for your Karma!


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is at last I just finished what will now be the next chapter and realised that your all going to want to see certain things so broke the chapter up so you could tell me what you want. Tell me and I'll write it in with what I've already written. The update will be posted one week from now so give me your ideas by thrusday next week or miss out (-:**

**Check bottom of page for whats next. Did you all read my appology Onshot? Check it out.**

* * *

When I arrived at Bella's house it was completely dark outside and I could only see one light on in the house. Of course her father wouldn't let her have a guy over when it was almost the middle of the night.

I flitted around the house until I could see Bella's window on the second floor, it was the room with the light on. Outside the window was a big tree that had a branch reaching out towards the house. Perfect.

I scaled the tree easily and looked through the window. Bella was sitting on her bed fingering the phone I'd left with her. I almost choked as I took in the small tank top she was wearing over the duck print pants. I laughed quietly at her pants and pulled out my phone.

_I'm outside darlin._

I watched as Bella flipped open the phone and scanned the message. She looked up towards her window and quickly moved to open it. As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she spotted me sitting in the tree a few feet away from her. I couldn't help but smile as I felt her happiness reach out towards me.

Bella smiled back and blushed slightly waving at me. I grinned and leant forward so that she could see me in the light coming from her room. Bella glanced towards her door nervously but her father was sound asleep in his room snoring. Bella seemed to be judging the distance between her window and were I was sitting. '_Do you think you can make it in here?'_

I smirked, I could proberly make the jump with my eyes closed. Bella took in my smirk and stepped back giving me room. I could hear her heart racing and feel her concern for me. I stood on the branch and flitted across it too fast for my weight to have any effect before I made the short jump to Bella's window sill. Bella blinked and gasped at my sudden appearance sitting on the sill and I raised an eyebrow at her.

Bella blushed again and reached out to grab my hand trying to tug me inside her room. She wasn't strong enough to have any affect but I let her guide me in. I would have let her guide me into a volcano if it meant she would hold my hand like that. Bella stepped back sitting on the edge of her bed looking up at me.

I could feel her worry returning along with self doubt and a mixture of lust and happiness. I didn't even try to hide my grin. '_Hey.'_

Bella blushed as her embarrassment hit me. I could tell she was getting used to the idea that I was an empath, she knew I'd felt her lust. I reached out slowly to run my fingers softly across her cheek. I wasn't sure what behaviour was acceptable in a girls bedroom late at night but she didn't pull back. Instead I was hit with more happiness and longing. Bella smiled back at me. '_Hey.'_

I stepped back so that she could see all of me. '_Just like I promised, I'm fine.'_

Bella's smile faded as her eyes raked over me searching for any sign that I was hurt. I felt longing from her again as she edged closer without moving from the bed. She shot her eyes up to mine for a moment before they returned to scrutinising me. After another second Bella stood and reached out to me tentatively.

Her cheeks were a beautiful red, flushed with happiness and a new taste if nervousness as her small hand reached my chest. When I made no move to stop her she began running her hand softly over every inch of my chest testing for any tender spots. Her tiny warm hands moving over me like that made it almost impossible to think. I could barely manage to restrain a moan as Bella stepped closer. She had her bottom lip caught between her teeth and the rush of blood as she released it made her lips a deeper shade of red.

The blood didn't tempt me but I was sorely tempted to just pull her to me and kiss her until she couldn't take any more. I would let her hands do whatever they wanted if I could just kiss those damn lips. Bella seemed to have finished her inspection as her eyes met mine again and I saw hers widen in surprise at the obvious lust in my eyes.

I tried to reign myself in as she gazed up at me. I didn't want to upset her but in all fairness having her hands running all over me felt too damn good. Bella licked her lips nervously and my only saving grace was that my moan was too quiet for her to hear. I tried again to force some control over myself and Bella stepped back sitting on the edge of her bed again. I could feel her awe and nervousness. '_Are you sure you're ok?'_ I nodded and smiled for her benefit.

Bella shifted slightly motioning for me to sit beside her. I couldn't help but hesitate. I had already snuck into her room in the middle of the night, how much could I get away with? Bella looked up at me innocently and I knew she thought nothing of the gesture. I ducked my head and sat beside her giving her enough space to either move away or come closer if she wanted to. She reached out taking my hand. '_I know its not really my business.. But if you want to talk.. about what happened..'_

I looked over at Bella. She was so sincere, she really wanted to help me. I did want to talk to her about it, to be able to share everything with her but I didn't want to upset her either. I could feel her blaming herself for the fight and sighed. '_It's not your fault you know.'_

Bella looked down at her hands. '_Did you fight with your brother because of me?'_

I picked up her other hand and intertwined our fingers. I wanted to comfort her, none of this was her fault. '_It wasn't because of you. It was because of me. Edward is convinced that I'm out to hurt you and he keeps telling my family that I'm going to kill you. You cant possibly blame yourself for that.'_

Bella's jaw dropped as she stared at me in surprise. After a long moment she frowned. '_Why does he say that? And why did he hit you?'_

I smiled softly. '_He feels very possessive of you, he doesn't want me to take what he feels is his. He told everyone that I'd killed you because..'_

Bella gasped making me stop talking to see what was wrong. Bella was confused and then a wave of anger hit me. '_He told them you killed me!?'_ I nodded keeping quiet, a big part of me was ecstatic that she was so mad at him. I had been furious too.

Bella frowned angry and confused. '_Ok, you need to start at the beginning.'_

I looked down at our hands and rubbed my thumb across her soft skin. '_This could take a while.'_ Bella nodded and let go of my hands. I frowned but then she crawled into the bed pulling the blankets around her and I relaxed. I sighed quietly trying to figure out where to start.

'_Edward doesn't like me being around you, at all. He feels that you are his. I don't know if its because your blood calls to him or if its because your mind is quiet to him. He's quite obsessed, hence the stalking. He thinks I'm out to lure you away so I can have your blood. He can think of no other reason that I would want to be around you._

_That isn't anything against you of course, its just that he thinks so little of my self control.'_

Bella reached out to me again taking my hand and using it to pull me closer so that I sat beside her hip facing her. She was giving off anger and trust and I smiled looking down at where our hands were joined.

'_Last night when I got home he was furious that I had been with you. I don't even know if he believed it himself but he started yelling that I had killed you. Everyone, the whole family believed him and turned on me._

_When my kind feed on humans their eyes turn red, there is no way to hide it and they stay that way for weeks. Obviously my eyes aren't red. It took my family ages to stop yelling long enough to actually notice that._

_I know that when they're around its hard for me but having them all think so little of me without any proof at all…'_

Bella reached out lifting my chin so that I was looking at her. I know she could see my sadness and how much it had hurt me and her eyes were sad too. She pulled me into her arms cradling me against her chest as she ran her hand through my hair and across my back soothingly. She whispered softly that I deserved better and that I was strong and I shouldn't listen to them. It was so nice to be comforted like that. Bella understood why it hurt me that they had believed Edward; I didn't even have to tell her, she just knew.

After a while I sighed. Bella settled me with my head in her lap facing her stomach and I was calmed by her sweet scent as it surrounded me.

'_When they finally listened I'd had enough judgment so I left. Carlisle and Esme followed me and tried to justify themselves but I was too angry to really listen. I spent most of the night in the forest calming down. Thinking about you.'_

Bella was running her fingers through my hair constantly and I felt like I never wanted to move again. I looked up at her sending her my gratitude and she blinked confused then smiled as she realised what I was doing. She grinned and continued playing with my hair. '_What did they say?'_

I wrapped an arm around her hips from my position. '_They asked me if I attacked you. I told them no. They were worried that people had seen us together. That if something went… wrong, that I'd be linked to you. They doubt me at every turn.'_

Bella's hand stilled in my hair at my bitter tone. '_I cant believe they actually asked that.' _I let my thumb stroke her back softly through her top for a moment before Bella bit her lip. '_Um, by something going wrong…'_

I frowned taking a deep breath of her scent. It didn't even burn a little anymore, it just calmed me. '_They think I'll loose control and kill you. They don't want me to expose us.'_

Bella frowned, I didn't blame her. Going over it all again was making me angry. I knew if I didn't get it all off my chest soon I'd end up so furious I'd have to spend another night in the forest alone. I spoke in a rush trying to get it all out barely managing to keep it slow enough for Bella to understand.

'_On top of last night when I got home again tonight Edward started another fight. Yelling at me saying I was plotting to kill you. He tried to turn the rest of the family against me and tried to blackmail me. He tried to hit me but wen it comes to fighting… no one can get to me unless I let them. Then Carlisle and Esme got involved and Edward got angrier because they wouldn't side with him. _

_Esme got all excited when she heard we spent today together. She cant decide what she feels and Carlisle was just going to walk away from Edward attacking me. So when he tried to get at me again I hit him. Square in the face and it felt great._

_In the end nothing has changed. Esme and Carlisle still doubt my control, Edward wants to lock me up to keep me away from you and I keep getting lectured about how out of control I am!'_

I was really angry now and sitting up again glaring at my hands. Bella was frowning and I could feel her anger, frustration, desire, protectiveness and awe. She was angry and frustrated at my family and her desire was directed to wanting to help me along with her protectiveness. The awe was proberly because I was ranting so fast. It was hard to guess.

I sat quietly beside Bella letting her just think about everything while I tried to push away the memories. I'd had enough, it just felt as though I was constantly reiterating the same point in different ways. After a few minutes Bella tugged my hand softly to get my attention and when I looked up at her she leant in quickly pressing her lips against mine.

For a second I was too surprised to move and then the sweet warmth of her lips on mine registered and I was kissing her back. Her determination and desire swirled around me as she used her hands on my shoulders to balance and press her lips harder to mine. As she swayed closer to me my hands came up around her waist holding her. She was so warm under my hands that I barely restrained myself from pulling her flush against me so that I could feel all of her against me.

Before I could deepen the kiss Bella pulled back giving me a knowing smile as she brushed away a stray curl from my face. '_You are so much stronger than they will ever know. You are amazing and gorgeous and special and I could go on all day. Don't ever let anyone put you down or tell you what you can or cant do. Your too good to let others bring you down_.'

Bella sat back watching me as I took in her words. I could feel her conviction and knew she honestly meant it. I'd never had anyone say something like that to me. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around Bella pulling her into my lap and burying my face in her hair. Bella's arms wrapped around me holding me as I crushed her to me unwilling to let go. I loosened my hold slightly so that she could breathe but burrowed my face into the curtain of her hair trying to get closer to her. I was so overwhelmed with love and gratitude. I could hardly believe that my sweet Bella truly thought all that about me.

I calmed myself enough to let Bella pull back and she smiled and looked into my eyes. I leant forward kissing her lips softly tying to show her how much it meant to me that she believed in me. When I pulled back from the kiss Bella's cheeks were flushed and I could hear her heart beating hard in her chest. I couldn't resist brushing my fingers over her heated cheek, she was too beautiful to resist. When she tilted her head closer to my touch my breathing hitched. Any little encouragement from her when I was touching her always made me immediately want more and now was no exception. I cupped her cheek gently and let my thumb run over her lips softly. When she parted them slightly I moaned and Bella's eyes shot up to mine which were focused on her lips. _You have no idea how you tempt me Bella._

There must have been some gentleman left in me because I knew it would be wrong to push Bella down on the mattress and keep her there until she had lost her voice from screaming my name. But I had already proved that my inner gentleman could be compromised, poof enough was that I was sitting on my girlfriends bed in the middle of the night after sneaking into her second floor bedroom. And so in the spirit of this newly discovered compromise I had to test my boundaries some.

I leant forward slowly watching Bella for any sign of hesitancy and let my lips press against hers again. Bella pressed forward into the kiss letting a breathy moan escape as our lips met. That sound reverberated through me and the rather obvious effect it caused would not go unnoticed by Bella if I wasn't careful. Bella's fingers wound into my hair tugging gently and it felt like my head was spinning. I couldn't focus on anything except the hot lips moulded against mine and the sweet taste of Bella's mouth as her tongue gently swept across my lip asking for entrance to mine.

I pulled back suddenly breaking the amazing kiss and Bella swayed suddenly off balance as I gasped for air panting as I fought my desire for control. I knew Bella was staring at me but I couldn't look at her or I would loose control completely. My mind was swirling with any number of fantasies that were all entirely inappropriate and doing nothing for my self-control. The main problem was that I knew if I looked up at Bella they would all be put to shame.

I leaned back further away from Bella wondering what had suddenly gotten into me. I had been fine until now with my desires being appropriate for the single date we'd been on, in fact I was happy taking it slow but now…. I could barely keep my hands to myself. Everything was pressing in on me and it was so hard to focus on not just reacting to my instincts. Everything in me was screaming to pull Bella against me and kiss her silly while I stripped her clothes off. I was even sure she wouldn't protest but I knew it was wrong, I couldn't take advantage of her like that.

Suddenly it was like a light globe going off. I swallowed hard trying to calm my breathing so I could talk clearly to Bella. _Bel, what color are my eyes?_

Now that I was focused more on Bella I could hear that her breathing was fast and slightly ragged as her heart raced. The kiss had barely lasted a minute but it had rocked us both with its intensity and Bella was just as affected as me. I glanced up forcing my eyes to stay unfocused so I couldn't see Bella but she could see my eyes. Her voice was laced with desire and I knew my feelings were seeping out to her. _Black._

I looked back down at my lap again trying to block Bella's flushed cheeks and desire filled eyes from my mind. I swallowed hard forcing myself to stop breathing. I couldn't even remember when it was I hunted last and I cursed myself silently, how could I be so careless. The thirst was making me act drunk, making me loose my tightly wound control. But I guess being a horny drunk was better than killing spree drunk. I smirked at that thought before I shook myself. _I'm sorry Bel, I need to hunt. I didn't realise how bad it had gotten or I wouldn't have come._

I stood moving away from the bed careful too keep my eyes averted from Bella. I took a breath and her arousal hit me like a wreaking ball to the stomach. I involuntarily took a step back towards her before I caught myself and forced another backwards step. Bella's breathing had stopped when I told her I needed to hunt and now it was shallow. I could feel her longing and the desire swirling around her. _Will you come back?_

I swallowed careful not to breathe in when I answered. _It will take a few hours._

Bella shifted on the bed and I almost looked up at her. My pants were far too tight and the strain was very obvious, I was glad that Bella's attention was focused on my face. I heard her shift again and closed my eyes. Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. _I don't want you going back there tonight. You don't need another fight because of me. Please?_

I simply nodded, I needed to get out of there before I did something I couldn't take back. I heard Bella settle on the bed and turned jumping out the window. When I hit the ground I forced myself not to look back and flitted into the forest looking for the nearest game.

* * *

**Edward is coming over in the moring and gets invited in. Jasper IS there as well but they can be alone for a while. Ends with the belated arrival of Jake and Billy. (-:**

**You know how it goes by now**

**Reviews are good for your ...?**


End file.
